


The Golden Curse

by YamiAngelOfTheNight



Series: Golden Curse [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Animatronic OC, Animatronics, Bloodshed, Don't Judge, Mainly cause the lore is wrong, Spirits of the kids, Violence, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 37,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAngelOfTheNight/pseuds/YamiAngelOfTheNight
Summary: Life at Freddy Fazbear's isn't as simple as it seems. When a 17 year old boy takes on the job of being the new night guard, it's clear what happens to him. But what about the aftermath? What if he became the one thing that never occurred since the original murders. Now the real question.What if Freddy Fazbear's got a new, living animatronic?





	1. The New Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm transferring over some works from Fanfiction.net so I figured I'd start with this one. And before anyone asks. Yes, I know 90% of the lore is wrong. I wrote this back when FNAF 2 came out so...yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> _italics _= thoughts_  
>  " " = speech_

_'I am so never coming back after tonight,'_ a young man mentally swore, glaring at the ipad in his lap. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria had been reopened for a third time earlier that day, this time featuring only Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie with sleeker, more human like forms. Foxy, an old favorite, had been beyond repair so the pizzeria decided to move forward with only the main three. His uncle had been the one who spent months to remodel and repair them and had suggested they hire his nephew for the night guard position. Sure he was only seventeen, but he was mature and intelligent for his age. Besides, how hard was it to keep watch over three animatronics in a little pizza place? He trusted his uncle's skills so, against his better judgment, he'd accepted without a second thought.

Now, dealing with three fluidly moving animatronics who seemed intent on bothering him, he regretted it. He still recalled the stories of years ago, and like hell if he was taking any chances. Sure, he wouldn't run out of power, so he'd spent the last three hours shut behind closed doors with electronic locks. He'd been constantly tracking the animatronics movements, which seemed to center around his office. He swore if he saw Bonnie staring in his window again he was going to scream. He did not need this much stress at his age. _'Stupid rabbit,'_ he mentally scowled, _'you better stay over in the main room if you know what's good for you.'_ With a sigh he set the camera down to stretch and froze. _'How the hell did Freddy get in here?'_ A glance showed both doors still shut tight. So how had he gotten in?

The icy laugh that it emitted made him shudder. He caught Bonnie staring in the window again, a concerned look on his face. A quick check showed Chica tapping on the window with her fingers...Freddy standing behind her. _'Wait...if Freddy's out there then who-'_

"It's me," that icy voice said, much too close to his ear than needed. He jumped back, knocking his chair over and dumping himself onto his back. "Well then, not very nice are you,' the animatronic said. He looked it over critically. It looked like Freddy in every way, minus that strange coloration that was. His eyes widened at that thought. He'd heard rumors about the night guards who had survived at the old establishment but had gone crazy. They'd mumbled about the same thing, being a second Freddy Fazbear that seemed to show up out of nowhere and had a yellowish color. The owners had always swore that the guards were hallucinating. That there was only one Freddy Fazbear and he certainly wasn't yellow. Well he could personally say that the thing in front of his didn't _**seem**_ like a hallucination.

"G-golden Freddy," he whispered softly. The animatronic grinned at the sound of its name, showing off teeth that seemed like razors.

"Ah," it said darkly, "it's been a while since I've been able to come out and play. Now, why not be a good boy and sit still."

"S-stay back," he stammered, scooting away from the animatronic. He glanced at Bonnie and Chica at the windows, worry written on their faces. The right door handle was rattling and he assumed Freddy was trying to open the electronic lock somehow. His gaze flickered to the ipad. Maybe he could let them in. Surely that were better tan the insanity inducing creature in front of him.

He dove for it but Golden Freddy was faster, grabbing the collar of his shirt and hauling him back. "No, no," it growled, picking up the ipad and tossing it at the door Freddy was trying to open. It made a sickening crack against the steel and fell to the floor, likely busted. "No interruptions this time." It bent, staring into his eyes with its empty black sockets, white pupils glowing within. "Now, where to start?" it asked. He thought he heard a muffled protest from Bonnie and the thing in front of him laughed. "You know," it said softly, leaning closer so that he could see blood staining its teeth, "maybe I'll let you live if you beg for your life."

"P-please," he practically whimpered. This couldn't be happening to him. Was he going to end up like those other night guards? Killed off without a trace and remains stuffed into one of the animatronic suits, never to see the light of day again. Or maybe he'd just go crazy like the other night guards who encountered this thing. Placed in a cell to blabber on about crazed golden animatronics trying to kill him. Neither was a good thing. His fingers kneaded the floor, desperate for something, anything, to hold onto. "j-just let me go. Y-you don't have t-to do this."

"Ah, Golden Freddy said, standing and rummaging through his desk, "but that's where you're wrong boy. I _**do**_ have to do this." It turned back and knelt down. His eyes immediately went to the box cutter in its hand. "Also, you'll have to beg better than that if you expect to keep your little life." He _**did**_ whimper that time, shaking so hard he couldn't have run even if he weren't locked in. It grinned at his fear. "I could slit you open and watch you bleed out," it hissed sadistically, "but I said I'd give you a chance. Besides, there's no fun in rushing the death and I want to hear you scream." It laughed again, bringing the box cutter close and slicing it down his cheek. He flinched back, bringing his knees to his chest.

"P-please," he whispered again. It grinned devilishly.

"Now, now," it murmured, dragging a finger across the cut, "I said I wanted to hear you scream."

It went on for at least an hour, feeling the razor edge of the box cutter biting into his skin. He could barely stay conscious anymore, blood pooling around him. The rattling at the door had stopped long ago, though a glance confirmed all three animatronics at the windows. Bonnie caught his gaze, shifting in what he could only assume was agitation. A groan drew his gaze back to the animatronic in front of him. He eyed it lazily, having no energy to do anything else. His lacerated body no longer ached from the cuts lacing across his skin. H only felt numb, voice raw from his pained screams.

"Humans are such fragile creatures," Golden Freddy commented, standing and tossing the box cutter away, "they break much to easily. Perhaps I have a way to get your adrenaline pumping again." He watched as it vanished and the pounding on the door's began again.

 _'So,'_ he thought drowsily, _'That's how he got in.'_ He waited for a few minutes in blissful silence, even closing his eyes for a moment. He only reopened them when the sound of clanking metal met his ears. Golden Freddy was back, an animatronic suit in his hands. It placed it against the wall beside him, smirking.

"What do you know," it murmured, leaning closer, "looks like a perfect fit."

It took his brain a few sluggish moments to peace together what the animatronic was suggesting, and when it did his body went into overdrive. He lashed out, smashing Golden Freddy in the face and scrambling away. He didn't accomplish anything other than making his hand throb a bit. It only laughed at him, grabbing his ankle and pulling him back. "It's about time Freddy Fazbear's got a new animatronic don't you think?"

"No!" he cried out, squirming and struggling even though he knew it was useless. He saw the head draw closer to his own and gave another bout of pleading. "No! Please, stop it! Leave me alone, please!" Tears were pouring from his eyes but he didn't care. "Please! Not like that! Please not like that!" Golden Freddy paused, eying him carefully.

"Not like what?" It asked. He took a shuddering breath, trying in vain to calm his racing heart.

"P-please," he whimpered, "n-not like that. I-I don't want to die like that. J-just not like that." Golden Freddy was silent for a moment before it gave a chilling laugh.

"Cute," It said.

"W-what?" he asked in confusion. What did 'cute' mean for him?

"It's cute," it repeated. He swallowed thickly, unnerved by that smile.

"W-what is?"he asked again.

"The fact that you think you have a choice in the matter," It hissed. Tears and shudders took hold of him once more as he began babbling and pleading incomprehensibly. It leaned closer to him, the animatronic head touching the top of his own head. He could feel all of the crossbeams and animatronic parts pressing against his scalp. His head would fit, but he'd be in unbearable agony until he finally kicked the bucket. "I'd close your eyes," it taunted, "at least then you won't see it coming." He squeezed his eyes shut, searing pain ripping through his as first his head then body was forced into the animatronic suit. The animatronic then left him there, laughing before the lights quit on him. The electronic locks disengaged and he heard footsteps rush towards him. Someone must have killed the power.

Before he could think of anything else he fell into a sweet state of unconsciousness.


	2. Welcome to the Band

"Damn you, Scott!" A man snarled, "your animatronics killed my nephew! They are at it again!" The pizzeria owner sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I already told you, Jason," Scott said, patience wearing thin, "the animatronics had no part in your nephew's disappearance. The police are searching for him as we speak. They still have faith that he could be alive. You should do the same and stay calm."

"Like hell!" Mike shouted, slamming his hand against the table, "there is no way he survived that much blood loss and I just know your cursed animatronics caused it. It's just like a few years ago!" Scott sighed, standing.

"Then you're saying that you didn't fix them properly?" He asked.

"No, I-"

"Then trust your own work and go home Jason," Scott ordered, "we'll continue this discussion tomorrow. For now, the pizzeria is closed and the police are doing everything they can. There's nothing more you can do other than continue on and hope for the best." Jason grumbled and stalked out, spitting curses under his breath. Scott sighed. He understood the man's concern, but there hadn't been a drop of blood near the animatronics. They were still in perfect shape. Besides, the bugs had been fixed. There was nothing more to it than that. He looked at the three animatronics, turned off for now while the police had been looking. He flipped them on, letting them warm up. "No use letting you guys lock up on me," he said, "And at least I know you guys aren't to blame. Behave yourselves okay?"

* * *

 

"Freddy!" The bear winced at the loud voice and sighed. He turned towards the door, meeting Chica's gaze. She looked toward the table in front of him. "How is he?"

"Still not responding," the bear replied. Chica was always this way; desperately hoping one of the victims would live on. They never did. "If he's going to wake at all it won't be for a while. I personally hope he doesn't wake at all." Chica gasped, hands covering her beak.

"Freddy!" she said in accusation. He groaned and waved his paws.

"Not like that," he said, "but we'll have to clean him out and, should he wake, it'll hurt him a lot more. He's been through enough and doesn't need to live on in torment. Besides, even if his soul does stick who knows for how long. The last ones never woke at all, and the one that did didn't even survive the night."

"I'm with Freddy." Their gazes turned to Bonnie as he stood in the doorway, leaning against the door frame. "How would we even explain him anyway? A new animatronic after the kid goes missing? That uncle that rebuilt us would have a fit."

"Never mind him," Freddy said, "Let's gather what we need for the next step. If he's going to wake at all then it's best we clean up first before he goes online. If he's going to at all."

"Right," Bonnie and Chica said in unison before racing off. Freddy took one more look at the animatronic suit lying on the table before leaving, the door shutting softly behind him.

* * *

 

Pain. All he registered was pain. Or maybe not _**all**_ he registered was pain. He registered terror too. And helplessness. He couldn't move. Couldn't open his eyes. _'Am I dead?'_ he wondered briefly before voices reached his frozen ears and his hearing rushed back to him.

"Is that all of it?" A rough tenor voice asked. Someone chirped a quick affirmative and clanking metal sounded. "Good," the male continued, "dispose of it then. The last thing we need is someone else accusing us of this.

"Got it," Another male said followed by a door opening. "Besides, no one's found out what that bastard has done all these years." The door clicked shut and there was deafening silence for a few moments.

"Hey," a female voice said eventually, "do you think he'll make it?"

"I don't know," the first male said, "We'll have to just wait and see. Be patient. I'll switch him back on and we'll leave him be for now. If he wakes he'll likely be confused and disorientated. He'll need some time to sort things out for himself."

"Alright," the girl said reluctantly, "I hope he makes it."

"He wasn't as brutal this time," the male said, "and this one's younger so...there's more of a chance he'll pull through. He was mostly intact as well. It almost makes me think he did this on purpose."

"And what about..." she trailed off. He waited in anticipation as silence reigned. Thankfully, the male seemed to understand her silent comment.

"He'll live," the male said, "I think he's just thinking back on past experiences with these moments. He's upset and angry, but he'll get over it eventually. Let's go. He may want to talk with us." There was a click before the door signaled the two's retreat.

It took several minutes before any feeling returned to his body. His eyes flickered open and the blank gray ceiling met his gaze. He glanced around, recognizing the parts and services room, and sat in silence. He felt numb and confused. His head throbbed and he shut his eyes again, lifting a hand to his head. Yet, his fingers didn't card through his hair as expected. They met a short, furry substance instead. His eyes shot open, staring at his hand. His fingers were covered in some form of silicon base, finely segmented into joints so he could move it properly and in a way that it looked almost natural. Jet black fur covered the back of his hand and ran up his arm. He jumped up from the table he was sitting on, wobbling on unsteady legs. He made his way to the mirror in the corner, gaping at what he saw.

The animatronic suit Golden Freddy had forced him into was what appeared to be a jet black wolf with white marks around his face and chest. His eyes blinked back at him, showing their same emerald color. Whether or not they were truly his eyes or animatronic ones didn't register in his mind. He didn't want to think about it. As he slumped he saw the canine ears on his head flatten and noted the limply hanging tail behind him.

 _'No way,'_ he thought, __'This can't be happening.'__ He felt his breath catch and wanted to cry. However, no tears could come and he gave a depressed whine. __'Why? Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't I just die in peace?!'__ He brooded for a few moments before recalling the voices he'd heard while he'd been 'switched off '. Curious now, he walked to the door and pulled the door open.

* * *

 

The halls of the pizzeria looked the same as it always did, though dark now. Passing by a window he noted that it was night. It made him uneasy, knowing that Golden Freddy and the other animatronics could get the drop on him at any time. He thought back to the voices. Who was here so late after closing?

He slowly made his way into the main room of the pizzeria, nerves prickling. The room was empty, chairs and tables still set up in anticipation for the next party. He heard voices coming from one of the side party rooms and made his way over to the door. It was cracked open slightly, allowing him to hear the conversation.

"Would you relax?" the girl was asking someone, "why is this making you so angry?"

"Because," the second male from before hissed, "It's getting out of control. If that kid manages to live then he'll be stuck in this hell hole until someone decides to scrap him. Even then there's no telling what happens!"

"This isn't as much about him is it," the original male said, "It's about you, and about us. About what happens to us." There was a muffled reply and he strained his ears to hear, leaning closer to the door. As he did, the table under his hand slid to one side with a loud screech of metal on tile. He tumbled forward for a moment before wheeling backward, watching the door with wide eyes.

 _'No no no no no no no,'_ he thought in a panic, hearing footsteps within the party room. He turned, ready to bolt off when the door opened.

"He's awake!" the second male said, shock clearly evident. He froze, panic creeping into his system and locking all his joints. Or maybe his servos were messed up. He wasn't sure anymore.

"Oh my god!" the girl chirped, clearly excited, "See Freddy! I told you he'd make it!"

'Wait...Freddy?' He hesitantly turned around and nearly died right there. There, barely a few feet behind him, were Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. Freddy stared at him as if seeing a ghost. He was sure that he was giving the animatronic bear the same look. Chica looked thrilled to see him, while Bonnie looked torn between glee and terror.

"You...woke," Freddy said slowly. It all started to connect in his brain. The first male had been Freddy. The other male Bonnie. The girl Chica. He practically started hyperventilating as Freddy took a step towards him, eyes dark.

"Isn't it great?" Chica asked, "He finally woke up and-"

"Do not get your hopes up Chica," Freddy said monotonously, "There's still a likely chance he won't survive the night." Another step. He was going out of his mind with nerves.

"Don't be such a pessimist," Chica scolded.

"I'm being realistic," Freddy said.

"Freddy's right Chica," Bonnie cut in, "even if Golden Freddy doesn't kill them...well...it never ends without a death." Freddy nodded almost thoughtfully and taking another step towards him, reaching out a hand. His panic snapped, his limbs functioning again as his body flew into overdrive. He bolted, tearing back the way he'd come. Even on unsteady legs that didn't want to support him, the shock of his flight kept the other animatronics stunned for a moment. He heard at least one of them give chase and he swore he could hear his nonexistent heart beating into his ribcage.

He glanced behind him, ensuring none of the animatronics were behind him before ducking into one of the storage rooms. He squeezed behind some of the boxes, ducking his head between his legs as he tried to slow his heart. _'Why do I still even have a heartbeat in the first place?'_ he thought, __'I'm dead aren't I?'__

He'd just begun to calm when the door creaked open. He froze, not daring to breath let alone move. Footsteps showed the progress of the animatronic, he wasn't sure which one. Trembling, he waited to be discovered. The steps grew closer and he squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his tail automatically wrap around his leg.

The boxes shifted aside and his breath came in shaky gasps. He waited, recalling the horror stories from other night guards. He vaguely wondered which one would finally kill him. Or could they even kill him in this form? Surely they could. After all, Freddy and Bonnie had made it clear that he was the first one to actually live this long.

He was shocked when arms wrapped around him, holding him in a firm but gentle grip. He blinked his eyes open, confused and still tense with nerves. He caught the color of the arms holding him, a nice cheerful yellow. Chica.

"Hey now," she murmured gently, "those two idiots aren't very good at explaining anything. They didn't mean it the way it sounded." His tail unfurled from its spot, flicking lightly. He glanced at it, wondering why it had so much unconscious movement.

"How else could that be taken," he muttered, feeling strangely relaxed, "They basically told me that I was going to die."

"They just don't want to get attached," Chica said, pulling back and sitting on a crate across from him, "Back in the original establishment, Bonnie got attached to this young man that was working the day shift. Gradually he grew happier whenever he was around."

"Sounds like he loved him," he said incredulously. Chica nodded seriously.

"We don't have a good concept of love ourselves," she said, "but we all believed that Bonnie was in love. It didn't matter that it was a guy." She sighed, crossing her legs. "Anyway, the guy got moved onto the night shift after one of the guards quit to move onto something better. Bonnie was excited because he'd be able to interact and talk to him for once." He sat there, eagerly taking in the story like an excited child. "Of course, when he first saw Bonnie he panicked and shut the door on him, but eventually he realized we didn't intend to harm him. He started letting us all come and go freely, and Bonnie spent a lot of his time just talking to him like a normal person."

"Something bad happened?" he asked softly, sensing the discomfort in the chicken's voice. She only nodded.

"It's also why Foxy got so damaged," Chica said, "people assumed it was the kids, but the true cause was worse. Foxy and Bonnie always stuck together, probably because they were friends when they were still alive, and so Foxy didn't want Bonnie getting hurt if things went badly. We think he may have sensed the true menace that lurked in those halls before any of the rest of us. He began demanding one door stay closed at all times and constantly stood watch at the other door. Bonnie got mad at him for staring at the night guard as if he was dangerous and accused him of judging people he didn't know.

"But that wasn't the case," Chica continued, face falling, "Foxy didn't bother to explain himself to any of us. He just continued to silently keep watch with that guarded look. One day, Freddy forced Bonnie to blow off some steam and talk to me and him. He told us what he thought and how Foxy had no right to ruin one of the best things to happen to him since becoming an animatronic. Freddy convinced him that he was overreacting, and that Foxy wasn't someone who'd be deliberately spiteful. Bonnie decided he'd apologize and headed to the office, knowing that Foxy would be standing guard by the left hand door. But when he got there..." She trailed off shaking her head. He didn't want to push her, but he wanted to hear the ending. To know what had happened to the man Bonnie had grown to care for.

"When I got there it was too late." His head jerked up and swung towards the door, seeing Bonnie standing there, a frown on his face.

"Bonnie," Chica said embarrassed, "I shouldn't have told him anything. It wasn't my place and-"

"Relax," the bunny said, "He may as well know. If he lives then its best he know why we did the things we did." He sat beside Chica, crimson eyes holding back a dam of emotion. "When I got there, Foxy was lying on the floor in tatters. His hook had been ripped clean off, along with part of his torso. Yet, despite how damaged he was, he managed to choke out what he wanted to say." Bonnie sighed and shook his head. "He told me that he'd tried to protect him but, when I asked from what, he only said that it was a nightmare no one had experienced before."

"He came to me and Freddy," Chica continued, "and told us Foxy had been hurt before taking off. Foxy was out when we got to him, and we barely managed to get him back to Pirate's Cove and fixed up a bit before day broke."

"As for me, I went into one of the back storage rooms," Bonnie said, "What I found...it was similar to you in a way. He'd been tormented before being shoved into an animatronic suit where he finally died. It was the first time I'd ever seen Golden Freddy. Foxy got hurt trying to protect the guard, even when I'd been an ass to him." He shook his head. "In short, he came back as we did, yet he eventually died. His soul couldn't stick, and he passed again. We swore after that day that we'd scare off any guards who came before Golden Freddy could get to them. Even for those he got we tried to stay distant because we knew they would die soon enough."

"I think he'll be fine Bonnie." He jumped at seeing Freddy, as the bear had always intimidated him slightly, but there was a softer look in those azure eyes that he didn't usually see. "Whenever one would come back on occasion, they were sluggish and lethargic. They couldn't speak, and certainly couldn't run. This kid runs faster than Foxy even." he looked straight at him for a moment. "With you being so much younger than them it seems to have helped make your soul stick." He cocked his head a bit, giving him a strange look. "You name?"

"I'm s-sorry?" he stammered, still anxious.

"What's your name," Freddy repeated calmly. He swallowed, looking away from the bear's eyes.

"L-Luka," he managed, "Luka Sinclain."

"Come with me," Freddy said. He glanced up, seeing the bear turn away. Chica and Bonnie stood and followed, the former waiting for him calmly inside the door while the boys stood outside. "We'll show you the ropes. Oh, and one last thing," Their gazes met and Luka didn't feel quite as scared anymore. Freddy gave a small smile, so small he almost missed it. "Welcome to the band Luka."


	3. There's Another Way

He sat on the show stage in silence, watching the front door. It had been two weeks since Luka had essentially cheated death and the police had ruled his case not connected to the establishment or any of its employees. Scott had come in to excitedly tell his original animatronics the good news while Luka his in one of the storage rooms. Freddy had explained it as not being quite ready to show Scott the pizzeria's new animatronic. He shifted agitatedly. Scott was supposed to reopen the pizzeria today, so Freddy had instructed him to sit on the stage and stay as still as possible. Apparently, they'd only done this once before, when the first guard had fallen victim to Golden Freddy.

Bonnie sat on his right side, one arm wrapped around his waist. Chica was seated on the other side, a small smile in place. Freddy was kneeling behind him, hands rested gently on his shoulders. Chica settled her hand on top of Luka's. "Calm down," she whispered, "You'll be fine. Just remember what we showed you."

"Yeah," he replied, looking down at his lap, "no problem." He shifted again, nerves making him jittery. _'This isn't going to end well. I just know it. The pizzeria might be doing better but Scott can't afford to keep four animatronics up to maintenance. The best case scenario, I end up powered down in a back room somewhere and used for scraps.'_ He grimaced. That did not sound like a pleasant way to spend eternity.

"Relax," Freddy said softly into his ear. He twitched in surprise, craning his head to look at the bear. He received a small smile for his efforts. "Just stay calm and act like you're supposed to be here. If you start acting jittery then he might think you've got some loose wires."

"And a malfunctioning animatronic can't be around the children," Bonnie added. Luka turned to look at him, opening his mouth to speak, when Freddy's hands tightened on his shoulders.

"Act natural," The bear hissed. He turned his head back to the door, watching at Scott locked his car before heading towards them. His tail twitched once before going still, tip curled over his thigh. His eyes stayed locked on Scott as the man jammed the key into the lock, stepping in without raising his head.

"Well," he said with a huff, "we're back in business. Though the newspapers aren't making it easy for us." He set some things down on a table. Luka recognized it as the one he'd accidentally shoved aside. Scott didn't seem to notice the shift. "You guys are certainly quiet today. Don't tell me you're-" he was cut off mid-sentence when he noticed the fourth figure sitting with his animatronics. Luka tried as hard as he could to sit still. "What in the world?" He walked over, taking in the scene. "You know, I'm starting to think you animatronics could fix yourselves. Can't find another answer for these mysterious animatronics popping up other than you building them yourselves." He shook his head. Luka glanced towards his lap, eying the little note Freddy and Bonnie had written up earlier. Scott picked it up, flipping it open.

 _'Please let this work,'_ Luka pleaded, watching Scott's face. The man read the note quickly, face showing a hint of surprise.

"A donation huh," Scott said, looking back at them, "for all the stress on this place...and they want you named after the boy who got killed not too long back." Scott looked Luka over, peering into his eyes. Luka tried to do nothing other than blink. "You seem to be working just fine too." There was a slight pause before he pulled out, a grin painted on his face. "Well then," he said, "I guess we'll be introducing our new animatronic Luka into the establishment. Though...where to put you." Freddy subtly squeezed his shoulder and stood, hopping off the show stage. Bonnie and Chica followed, leaving Luka alone on stage. He knew the three were readying the next part of their plan, but it made him a bit unnerved to see Scott so unaffected by the animatronics moving without any form of cue or order. He glanced up, seeing Chica standing in the kitchen window. He tried not to laugh, seeing her dance and twirl around the room. Scot followed his gaze. "What the?" he started. He was interrupted by Bonnie's voice.

"Could we get a large pizza and two diet cola's please?" The rabbit said head cocked slightly from his seat at the table. Freddy sat across from him, looking amused. Luka gave a genuine smile. Seeing the two boys like that was an interesting sight. He ignored his amusement and hopped up, watching Scott stagger back at the sudden movement.

"Of course. As soon as possible," he replied smoothly, trying to act as natural as he could. He thanked all the time he'd spent in small cafes during high school. He trotted over to where Chica was in the kitchen, acting as busy as possible. She flashed a discreet wink and slid the items onto the counter, mouthing a silent 'good luck' before turning away. He swallowed thickly and collected the pizza and drinks before turning back towards the rest of the room. Scott was watching him in interest, eyes never leaving him as he approached the table and gently set the items down without incident. "Would you like anything else today?"

"No thank you," Freddy said calmly. Luka forced himself to give a small, polite bow and backed off, tail flicking nervously. He hated its twitchy, erratic movement but there seemed to be no way to stop it.

"Well then," Scott said, breathless, "I don't think I've ever seen something quite like that." Luka glanced up at him, trying not to shake. "I've never considered having an animatronic server...but budget is tight right now and we don't have enough servers." He gave a decisive nod. "I think you'll fit in nicely here." He glanced at the food on the table. "Just ah...clean that up you four would you? Oh! And keep Luka a surprise for now. I want to introduce our newest member at the opening. I have a few calls to make, including one to Jason. I think he'll be pleased with this." With that, Scott turned and entered his office, the door shutting behind him softly. Silence reigned for a moment before Luka felt a form settle heavily on his back. He turned to look at a very excited Chica.

"We did it!" she chirped happily.

"Yeah," Bonnie said, a smile on his face. Luka vaguely wondered if it was the first smile he'd seen on the rabbit's face. "You did great." Luka smiled softly, ducking his head in embarrassment.

"Good job kid," Freddy said, patting his head. Luka knew that he'd be red as a tomato if he were still alive.

"I didn't do much," he mumbled, "just did what you said."

"Well I'd never be able to do it," Bonnie commented, drawing Luka's gaze to him, "I'd be tripping over my own two feet."

"And here I thought rabbits were graceful," Chica teased, nudging his shoulder. Bonnie looked away.

"Who told you that?" he replied. Chica giggled, making Freddy chuckled as well. Bonnie crossed his arms and pouted. Luka couldn't help but snicker slightly, drawing the attention of the other animatronics. He froze immediately, his past fear coming back to life. They seemed to notice immediately.

"Don't worry," Chica said, resting a hand on his arm, "We were just surprised. We haven't heard you laugh or show any sign of being happy since we met you. Hopefully, we'll get to see more of that from you." He smiled and nodded.

"Only one thing left to do then," Freddy said, "we'd better get ready for opening."

"Which means you need to get backstage," Chica said, grabbing his hand and tugging him away, "Scott wants you hidden until he can introduce you properly."

"Hang on a second," Luka said in protest. The chicken ignored every attempt to slow her progress. He dug his heels in, trying not to laugh at how ridiculous this was. "I said hang on Chica."

"No time for that," Bonnie rushed, grabbing his shoulders and steering him backstage. He did laugh then. The situation was crazy, and certainly not one he would have imagined a few weeks ago. The two animatronics led him back behind the curtain, Chica fussing over him for a moment before following Bonnie onstage. Luka sat on an old chair, waiting as he heard Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie getting into position on stage. It was only a few minutes later that he heard the front doors open and the excited squeals of the children.

"Welcome kids," he heard Freddy announce, "It's good to see you all." The signature music started up, the kids laughing and singing along happily. Luka smiled, shutting his eyes gently.

"Maybe being stuck like this isn't so bad," he murmured softly.

"You would think wouldn't you." He jumped up, nearly knocking some stuff over in the process. His eyes widened and he backed away from the figure looming a few feet from him. "Now now," it grinned, "you wouldn't want to scare the children." Luka gulped, knowing it had a point.

"What do you want," He asked softly, "Golden Freddy."

"Nothing for now," it said, "I'm just here to watch over your introduction into the establishment." Luka frowned, eyes narrowed. He was more annoyed than scared. He wasn't going to let this jerk get to him. "No. Our fun will begin later with the new night guard. I heard they got a girl this time." A low growl escaped him and Golden Freddy chuckled. "I see you want to save her little life don't you. Too bad it will only end up in one of two ways. Either she ends up like you." There was a short pause where a sly smirk stretched across Golden Freddy's face. "Or you end up like Foxy did when he tried to fight back."

"I'm not scared of you," Luka said, though his nonexistent heart began thumping again. A low chuckle escaped Golden Freddy, settling dread into Luka's stomach.

"Cute," it said, gripping his chin with a large paw, "you think you can convince me with such a weak lie. None of the over animatronics have ever shown resistance except that damn fox. Look what happened to him, and he had a form of weapon with his hook."

 _'He's lying,'_ Luka realized, __'Foxy's hook was never sharp enough to be a real weapon. He's just trying to intimidate me.'__ He growled softly, swatting Golden Freddy's hand away with the claws he just noticed he had. The bear looked slightly surprised by the action, though the look was covered up almost instantly. "You are just a worn out animatronic that no one remembers anymore," he snarled, "and all your killing is so that someone will acknowledge you. Quite honestly, it's pathetic." He heard Scott announcing his name and turned, tail flicking dismissively as he headed for the curtain.

"Just remember," Golden Freddy said in a dangerous tone, "it isn't wise to make me angry. Anything that happens tonight is because of you." He turned to look back at the animatronic but Golden Freddy was gone. Swallowing thickly and feeling his false bravado fade, he turned back and stepped out from behind the curtain.

His introduction to the patrons had been well received. At first, none of them seemed to believe that an animatronic could serve food and drinks but, after their first demonstration, they seemed enthusiastic by the idea. Luka shifted the pizza slices and drinks in his hands, walking calmly over to one of the tables. He winced when he felt a sharp tug on his tail and looked down, seeing a small girl grinning up at him. "Luka!" she chirped. He smiled, shifting the food in his hands to pat her head. She giggled and ran off to join a group of her friends. His tail flicked happily behind him as he approached a table that had a young girl and her boyfriend. He set the things down carefully.

"Would you like anything else today?" he chimed. The girl shook her head, giggling lightly. He turned and started to walk away, hearing her boyfriend sigh.

"What the heck are we doing here? And having the animatronics serve food? Guess they can't afford to pay actual human servers."

"Oh hush," his girlfriend chided, "It's cute. Besides, he's much nicer than most servers. And he doesn't drop food everywhere." Luka flicked his tail again, trying to appear as if he didn't hear them. This was his job now. He didn't need to concern himself with the idle chatter.

The day was much busier than he'd expected. Children came and went, laughing and filling the space with noise. He seemed to be a big hit with them since they had the habit of flitting around him, chattering happily and trying to get his attention. He tried to smile and focus on his job, but it was too hard to resist responding to their excited pleas. When night finally rolled around he was exhausted, but more content than he'd been in a long while.

"How was your first day?" He opened his eyes, looking into Bonnie's crimson ones.

"Good," he said simply. Chica smiled and hugged him from behind.

"You did great!" she said excitedly.

"Chat later," Freddy interrupted, "Scott got a new night guard. Female this time. We need to get her out as soon as possible." Luka swallowed thickly. Freddy noticed almost immediately. "What is it?"

"He's going after her," he choked out, ears flattening and tail drooping. "I thought he was just trying to catch me off guard." Freddy grabbed his shoulders, eyes dark.

"When did you talk to him," Freddy demanded. Luka paused for a moment, shocked at the sudden change in demeanor. The bear growled and shook him. "When did you speak to him?"

"I-I," he started, nervous and freaked out again.

"Freddy," Chica said, gently grabbing the bear's arm, "calm down a bit. You're just freaking him out." Another low growl escaped Freddy but he backed off, sighing.

"Sorry," he murmured. Luka calmed slightly, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Right after opening," Luka said softly, turning their focus to him, "he showed up backstage. I..." He trailed off, not wanting to think that whatever girl was working the night shift would die because he screwed up.

"Luka?" Chica asked worriedly.

"I made him mad," Luka admitted softly, "so...if this girl dies..."

"It has nothing to do with you." He looked up, seeing the fiery blaze in Bonnie's eyes. "That bastard would do whatever he wanted anyway. He's just using you as an excuse." Freddy looked like he was considering something before he nodded.

"Bonnie's right," Freddy said, "but we'll discuss that later. For now we have a girl's life to save." Bonnie and Chica slumped, clearly not happy about having to scare an innocent girl.

"Hang on," Luka said slowly, "Maybe you don't have to scare her off. There might be another way to go about things." For a few moments, no one moved until Freddy crossed his arms.

"Start talking," Freddy said, "and fast."


	4. Right on Target

Luka shifted awkwardly outside the door to the office. The same office he'd died in. He shuddered slightly, ears and tail drooping. He knew he needed to go in to where the new girl was, but his legs refused to function. He swallowed thickly, his throat feeling dry. He had no idea why he still felt as if he had a living body, but he'd stopped questioning it.

"Hey." He looked up, staring into Bonnie's crimson gaze. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Luka said looking away. He didn't want Bonnie to see the lie in his gaze. He wasn't okay. Not at all. He didn't think he'd ever truly be okay. "Just nervous I guess."

"Just remember," Bonnie said, "you're the best with people. Show her that we aren't here to harm her. Then the rest of us can come in after." Luka nodded and dropped his head, slipping around Bonnie and into the room.

It was just as he remembered it. The blood had been cleaned long ago but Luka could still faintly see a shadow where it had once been. The girl meant to be the new night guard was rummaging through her bag, her back to him. He wanted to call her out, tell her not to leave herself so unguarded. But there was no reason for her to worry. According to her job description he and the others were harmless. To make her worried wouldn't help anything.

"Jeez," the girl suddenly said. His attention snapped back to the present situation, noticing her eyes on him. "Scared me there." He stood in silence, fighting to find something he could say without seeming out of place. She quirked a dainty brow. "You won't be much of a conversational buddy I guess. Guess I should have figured." She began to turn back to her bag when words finally broke free.

"I can talk," he said. She turned back, eyes glittering in shock, "I'm just...not used to talking casually like this." She nodded and he cocked his head, noting her tense posture. "You seem concerned. Is something wrong?" She slumped and heaved a sigh.

"College stress," she replied, running a hand through her dark hair, "I want to be a cop but my parents are completely against it. They think it's too dangerous you know?" He nodded. "But I can't help but want to be a cop. I want to help people. Who cares if I'm risking my life as long as I save someone else's?" His ear drooped. She was so passionate and selfless. The realization that she may not live the night made him sick. "You're a good listener. My name's Allison by the way, though most people call me Ali."

"I'm Luka," he said, "though you probably knew that." She laughed and smiled.

"You're kind of cheeky for a robot," Ali commented, "more like a human than a robot." Her words were meant to be joking but they tore another wound through his heart. He couldn't help but think of his parents, of the life he could no longer have. She noticed his unease and the smile dropped. "Sore subject?" He didn't respond, flicking his tail. Her gaze shifted to somewhere over his shoulder and he turned his head. Bonnie was poking his head through the door, all too conscious that she could remotely shut him out and likely do some damage in the process. "I see you brought a friend. Well, come on in Bonnie. I don't bite."

"Maybe not but I know someone who does," Bonnie muttered soft enough that only Luka heard. He stepped in nervously, ears twitching sporadically and looking so awkward that Luka wanted to laugh. "Um...hi?" he tried.

"Hi," Ali replied before turning back to Luka, "So, you're other friends here too?" He tried not to shift guiltily. Chica and Freddy were indeed waiting outside the other door. She understood almost immediately, walking over to the other door with long strides. She poked her head out of the door and Luka heard a muffled hump like someone falling. "Come on in you two. No need to stand in the hallway." They entered behind her, Fredd looking rather embarrassed. Chica simply looked nervous like Bonnie, as if she was unsure what to do. "My job's to watch you so this makes it easier I guess. Didn't expect you guys to come to me."

"We get lonely at night," Chica said slowly, eyes sliding to catch Luka's in a silent question. 'Is this right?' she was asking. He gave a subtle nod and she relaxed. "We tried with some of the other guards but they didn't wanna play with us."

"Well you guys are welcome to hang here if you want," Ali said, sitting down and flipping on the ipad the establishment had loaned her. "To be honest I thought this job was going to be boring. It's just so I can pay for college you know?"

"Sounds...difficult," Bonnie said. Ali nodded and started flipping through cameras, leaving them all in silence.

For a few hours all was calm. Ali was cheerful yet serious, cracking jokes but still doing her job. Bonnie and Chica grew more relaxed around her as the time grew, though Freddy continued to stand silently off to one side. Luka relaxed as well. His plan had worked. With all four of them there she'd be safer. No one would get shut out and they could try their best to protect her should Golden Freddy appear. As the clock hit 4:00 he began to think that the golden bear was annoyed at this clear attempt to stop him. He was about to stretch lazily from his spot watching Chica and Ali talk about some girl thing he didn't quite get when the light quit. The pale glow from the ipad was the only light for a moment before a generator kicked in, relighting the place with only half the brightness. Ali frowned at the lights.

"This place has some faulty wiring," Ali said absently before going back to her ipad, "They really need to-" she cut herself off and sat up straighter, peering at something on the screen. "The hell was that?" She looked at Freddy before glancing at the screen again.

"Bonnie," Freddy said. The rabbit was gone in a moment, scrambling through the left door and down the hall. Ali looked up at the sudden departure, clearly unnerved by the seemingly erratic behavior being displayed.

"You might wanna close the right hand door," Chica suggested. Ali looked at her suspiciously. Luka shifted. If she tried to throw them out and lock the doors then all hell would break loose. "Please? We don't feel safe with the power being all wonky." Ali relaxed, apparently finding this a reasonable reason. Luka sighed in relief as the door shut, the glowing light showing that the lock had been activated.

It was fifteen minutes before Bonnie came back, gasping for air. "I lost him," the rabbit announced, momentarily forgetting Ali's presence, "I had him but he jest disappeared on me. Sorry."

"He's coming," Freddy said. Chica shut the left door, ignoring Ali's protests.

"I don't know what's going on but I better find out soon," Ali growled, eyes narrowed, "Either that or you animatronics have busted."

"If only." Everyone in the room froze, four pairs of eyes turning to the newcomer. Luka remained frozen, staring pointedly at a spot on the wall. "So, you decided a new tactic this time around I see. Too bad it won't work."

"What the hell?" Ali said, "How did you get in here anyway? And since when have there been five animatroncs. Did they add a new one or something?"

"Didn't tell her," the voice that haunted Luka's brain mocked, "you really don't listen do you Luka. I even told you beforehand, gave you a warning, and this was the best plan you could come up with? I wonder if she'll stick too. Good luck explaining that one away." Ali glanced to the frozen Luka, her chocolate brown eyes meeting his emerald ones. He forced himself to turn, locking eyes with Golden Freddy. His killer. "Should I repeat our playtime experience with her?" No one moved as he stepped forwards from his spot by the door and gripped her chin in a massive paw. "She'd probably give a better response."

"Back off," Ali snapped, swatting at the arm. Her hand met metal and the animatronic beast didn't budge. "What the hell are you?!"

"Surely you've heard the stories miss to-be-cop," Golden Freddy mocked, "the guards who escaped alive only to slowly go insane. No one escapes this pizzeria unscathed you know. Either you die, or you go insane."

"Fuck you," she spat. Luka admired her courage but the look in the bear's eyes called for blood.

"Oh yes," Golden Freddy said dangerously, "I'll have fun making you scream." The challenging look in Ali's eyes didn't change but she glanced at the other animatronics surrounding her. Luka knew that expression. Trying to see who was friend and who was foe. "You think they'll help you?" Golden Freddy challenged, "likely they'll stand there frozen until yet another guard has been reduced to bloody pulp." He looked to Luka, grinning. "Just like they did for you didn't they Luka." The guilt plastered on the other three animatronics faces hit him like a solid punch to the gut. It hadn't been their fault. How could they blame themselves?

Their guilt mixed with his own concern for Ali and Golden Freddy's anger inducing smirk made something snap in his head. He'd already determined that he wasn't letting Ali die without a fight. Like hell he'd just sit there and watch when she was only a few feet in front of him.

Something must have changed in his gaze because Golden Freddy's smirk dropped, replaced by a look of half amazement and half shock. Luka lunged for the bear, fangs snapping as he jumped over the table. Golden Freddy stepped back, releasing Ali so that she fell back into the chair. Fangs tore into golden fabric as Luka blindly struck, feeling wires catch against his claws and tugging until they snapped.

Golden Freddy's sheer size should have given him a hint to how his attack would play out. Still, when he was forcefully thrown into the metal table he gave a small whimper of pain at the impact. The bear growled, angered beyond belief.

"Do you have a death wish boy?" he hissed, hauling the limp wolf from the floor. A hand clamped around his arm and the metal groaned under the pressure, threatening to bend. "I'll be happy to send you into death again. Luka slid his eyes shut as the hand around his arm shifted to grab his throat. He was screwed. He wondered if he'd feel pain this time around; if he'd die in agony once more.

"Let go of him!" He was dropped rather suddenly, his head cracking off the metal table again. He blinked away his blurry vision, eyes widening at the sight of Bonnie hanging on Golden Freddy's back. A large tear dressed the bear's torso, several wires completely shredded. The bear paid them so mind, scowling and trying to reach the rabbit on his back.

"Idiots!" he roared, grabbing Bonnie and yanking him off. He grabbed a fistful of Bonnie's ear and pulled, tearing the entire thing off along with a small section of his head. Bonnie released a pained screech and Golden Freddy threw him aside, leaving him twitching a few feet away. Ali backed a few steps away and the bear turned to her. "Sadly you won't survive if I start tearing off limbs," the bear mused, "humans are so weak. Perhaps you'd find life elsewhere more enjoyable." She shook her head. Genuine fear made her eyes shine as she backed off. Golden Freddy's icy laugh filled the space and suddenly he was knocked aside.

"You bastard," Freddy ground out, slamming fists into wherever he could reach, "as if we'd just stand here and let you do what you please."

"Yeah!" Chica chirped in agreement, hanging off his neck and scraping her talons down his back and legs. He snarled, clearly no longer amused.

"Enough of this!" He snarled. Chica squeaked in shock as he threw her off and lay dazed for a few moments. Then the golden bear grabbed his counterpart, slamming him into the wall so hard that his head dented slightly. Ali scrambled away as Freddy was scraped and lifted, the grip on his neck one Luka had experienced moments ago. Freddy groaned slightly, eyes fluttering shut. "I will revel in your death Fazbear." Freddy reopened his eyes, linking his gaze with Luka's and all he saw was red. He was aware of the cry of anger and pain along will a muted thump as he sank his teeth into metal. A fist humped against his head, Golden Freddy twisting to try and get at him better. He was shoved off but almost immediately he lunged again.

He tore into anything his claws and fangs could reach. He didn't know how much damage he was doing or how much had been done to him but he kept struggling. The longer he could keep Golden Freddy occupied, the longer that no one else got hurt. Rage and terror were at war withing him, making him lash out in a mix of self-defense and offense. He heard a scream from Ali as they toppled over beside her in a thrashing ball of limbs and torn metal. The sound made him hesitate for a brief moment. That moment was all Golden Freddy needed. He was shoved back and something popped, one of his eyes going dark. He laid in a heap, too exhausted and hurt to move. The pain crashed on him heavily but he forced his functioning eye open, ready to move if he had too. However, Golden Freddy was nowhere to be seen.

"Luka!" Chica was beside him in an instant, looking ready to cry. He blinked slowly, lazily searching out Ali. She was staring at him in horror, holding his gaze for a moment before snatching her bag up and opening the doors. She was gone before he could croak out a word. "Are you okay?"

"No," he choked out, "I'm not. Not okay at all." He could hear Freddy pulling himself to his feet and plodding over to the still whimpering Bonnie. Luka couldn't see him but the sound broke his heart. His eye slid closed and Chica prodded his side. Pain shot through him but he ignored it.

"Luka? Luka! Wake up Luka!" His eyes stayed stubbornly closed. "Luka!"

 _'Shut up,'_ He thought, __'I'm tired. Just let me sleep.'__ He heard what sounded like a sob before his consciousness faded and he no longer felt any pain.


	5. Damage and Repair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry, some of the italics aren't coming out right. Hopefully, this isn't too much of a problem. ******

"Stupid robbers. Just steal the crap. Don't break it." Luka came back to consciousness slowly, unable to move or open his eyes. He was switched off. That much he could tell. It made him anxious to be aware but unable to move. He pricked his ears, hoping to hear more. "Jeez. They did a real number on you."

_'Uncle Jason,' _Luka thought with a pang of sadness. His uncle would never know that he was working on his nephew. Luka would never tell him. He couldn't. Not like his uncle would believe it anyway.__

__"Jason." There was a pause as a new voice, Scott Luka realized, entered the space. "How are they all?"_ _

__"I fixed the dent in Freddy's head along with Bonnie's ear," Jason stated, "As for this one he's a bit more banged up. How's Allison?"_ _

__"Shaken but alright," Scott replied, "She's got a bruise on her back from where she said one of the robbers shoved her into the desk but no other injuries."_ _

___'Robbers?' _Luka wondered, _'There were no robbers. What did Ali tell them?' ______ _

______"I managed to rewire his eye back into place," His uncle was saying, "He should be fine now."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Switch him on, would you? I want to make sure he's in top condition before you leave."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You doubting my skills?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Not at all. He was in a horrible condition. I want to ensure he's functional to be around the kids. It's nothing against you."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I understand Scott. You care a lot for this one." He felt himself be shifted, the power switch flicked on. His senses came back to him, his eyes fluttering open to look at his uncle's face. Scott stood beside him, a small smile on his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______"That I do," he replied, "I guess it's because of Foxy. He's not exactly a replacement but it's like gaining a new member of the family." Jason shrugged and stood, stretching his back. "How are you, Luka?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm alright," he replied blandly. He felt numb inside. What did Ali think now? She had been the first human being he could truly talk to since he'd become an animatronic. He felt alone. He knew he could always talk to the others but it wasn't the same. His ears flattened but he forced them upright. No need to seem defective._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'll leave you to your business then," Scott said cheerfully, "Let me show you out, Jason." His uncle nodded, following the pizzeria's owner out of the room. Luka sat in silence until he heard the front door shut. He hopped off the metal table he'd been on and wandered out of the room. He absently felt his feet lead him towards the office, passing by a clock on the wall. It read midnight and he frowned. Would Golden Freddy attack whoever stood on guard again tonight? He sighed, entering the office without pause. If he was lucky the guard would decide to leave on his own._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Luka?" Arms wrapped around him and he froze, confusion taking over his senses. "I'm so glad you're alright." He was released and stepped back, cocking his head slightly. Dark, watery eyes met his and his jaw dropped open slightly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Ali?" he asked softly. She smiled, wiping at her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Didn't think you'd see me again did you?" she asked. He shook his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Why did you come back?" he choked out. _'She shouldn't be here. She's going to get killed.' _____ _ _ _ _

________"It wasn't your fault," Ali said, "Nor the fault of any of the others. Besides, I know you guys will protect me and I need to understand what's going on. That thing is a problem to all of you as well and I'm determined to help get rid of it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Why?" was all Luka could say._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Call it a cop's spirit," she said with a wink. She grabbed her bag and cocked her head. "Is there anywhere better secured than this?" She asked, "Somewhere we can all talk and that thing can't immediately get to us?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"He doesn't go on the show stage." They looked to the door where Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy stood. Freddy was the one who had spoken. "Why he won't isn't clear but he seems to stay away from the show stage and the main party room as a whole."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hiding in the open," Ali said, "clever." She slung her bag over her shoulder, brushing past them and towards the front room. "Let's go guys. I wanna know what the hell's going on here."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Wow." Ali leaned back against the wall, whistling softly. "So you guys are actually people who were killed and stuffed into animatronic suits. Kind of hard to believe."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Ali," Luka said before anyone else could speak, "Surely you heard of the death of the last guard." Ali nodded. "That was me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I get that's what you're saying," Ali commented, "but it isn't realistic."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Golden Freddy, that beast who attacked you, attacked me as well," Luka explained, "However, I wasn't quite so lucky. I had determined that Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy were foes and kept them shut out from the office. Golden Freddy has no regard for doors as you saw. He decided to torture me by hacking away with a box-cutter until I was completely numb and couldn't fight even if I tried. Then, in order to find some semblance of a reaction, he got a spare suit from the back room. He stuffed me in and the next time I woke I was a full blown animatronic. Believe it or not but it's true." Ali stared at him for a few moments before sighing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"As weird as your story is," Ali said, "It makes sense." She looked at the elder animatronics. "Does that mean that you three were once real people too?" They all shared nervous looks before looking away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yes," Bonnie said eventually._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It's a sore subject," Chica said softly, "We don't like talking about it." Ali nodded and leaned back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Sorry," she said, "I'm too curious for my own good sometimes. We barely know each other after all." Luka smiled sadly at her, tail shifting softly behind him. Bonnie nudged his arm and nodded to one side. He cocked his head and stood, silently following the rabbit backstage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What's wrong Bonnie?" Luka asked, seeing the rabbit wringing his hands nervously. Bonnie's ears drooped as he looked back towards the stage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Don't get too attached," Bonnie said softly, "I don't want you getting hurt."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Bonnie," Luka said softly. He gently patted the rabbit's head with a paw and crimson eyes glanced at him. "I don't plan on getting attached to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You keep staring at her."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm worried she's going to get killed," Luka explained, "Sure my death was a little while ago but it's still too fresh for me to simply stand by and watch someone else go though the same thing. I know you guys care too but I guess I just go about it differently." Bonnie cocked his head, one ear pricking up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Then...you aren't falling in love with her?" He stared at the other animatronic for a moment before laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Of course not," Luka said, "besides, it isn't like it would go anywhere even if I was. I'm not human anymore remember." Bonnie bit his lip and nodded. Luka frowned. "This is about that guard you liked isn't it." If Bonnie could have flushed Luka was certain he would have._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Of course not!" he said. Luka cocked a brow and crossed his arms, giving the rabbit a pointed look. Bonnie sighed. "Maybe just a little."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Look," Luka said, "you can't help who you fall in love with. I'm sure that, from the sounds of things, he loved you in his own way. Just because it isn't possible doesn't mean you won't feel anything. I don't love Ali, but not because she's human and I'm not. Even if I was still human I wouldn't like her like that." Bonnie looked like he wanted to say something but nodded and stepped back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Right," he said, "we should get back." Luka nodded, patting Bonnie's head once more before they headed out to the main stage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________< ><><><><>_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It's been a week," Freddy said, "What is he planning." Luka stood awkwardly in the doorway. Chica and Bonnie had gone to meet Ali but the bear had wandered off to a back storage room. He had followed out of curiosity but what he saw now made him squirm slightly. "If only you were still here. You might know what to do. You could have been fixed. They didn't need to leave you switched off to rot back here."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Freddy was absently standing in front of he remains of what had once been Foxy. Luka understood the bear's nostalgia but he also understood why the pizzeria chose not to fix the fox. Foxy's jaw had been nearly torn off, bent and twisted at an unnatural angle. His right arm had been removed from his body entirely, his left battered and hook broken. His fur was torn and tattered, patches of metal showing through. His eye that wasn't covered by the eye-patch was lying on the floor beside him. Any more damage and he'd start to look like the old Toy Foxy that had become the Mangle. The amount of time and money needed to fix him would have been ridiculous._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Luka cleared his throat awkwardly and Freddy whipped around. He relaxed upon seeing him and turned back to Foxy. "Sorry," the bear said softly and Luka's eyes widened in surprise. Never did Freddy apologize for anything. The bear was the alpha, the one who barked orders while the others jumped to follow them. He was strong and confident. This side of him made something inside of Luka break. "It hurts...seeing him like this."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Do you think he's still in there?" Luka asked, voicing his own fear of being stuck in that switched off state. "Or...has he moved on to somewhere else?" Freddy shook his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I don't know," he admitted, "and it unnerves me to think that he could still be in there, racked with pain. To think that he can hear me whenever I talk to him. Sometimes I'm tempted to turn him on again just to see...but that wouldn't be fair to him. He can't move even if he was on. He's too damaged." Luka swallowed and walked past Freddy, lifting the eye-patch covering Foxy's remaining eye. Freddy looked at him as he stood back beside him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Now he can see you," Luka said, "I bet he's amazed by your makeover." Freddy gave a low chuckle, a small smile gracing his usually stern face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"More likely he's wondering who the hell you are," Freddy stated. Luka grinned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well I'm just the sad boy who was in the wrong place at the wrong time," he said, "and now I'm a waiter. I always expected life after death to be a bit more glamorous you know?" Freddy laughed and Luka smiled in relief. Joking about his death made him uncomfortable, but Freddy seemed cheered up if even only a bit. Luka looked back at Foxy, his mind racing. Freddy would continue to come back here and talk to his damaged friend. Did the other two talk to Foxy like this? The idea of them being so sad for their old friend made him depressed. He bit his lip lightly before an idea struck him. He gasped and Freddy stopped laughing to look at him with a concerned expression. He grinned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Stay here," he said, "I have an idea." He was out of the room before Freddy could speak a word, tearing through the main room and towards the parts and services room. Chica called after him but he ignored her, shoving open the door and entering._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________'Please still be here,' _he thought. He rummaged through one of the drawers as Chica appeared in the doorway with Bonnie and Ali behind her.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What in the world has you so ruffled?" Chica asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No time to explain," he said hurriedly. He yanked out what he'd been looking for, grinning over his shoulder. He slipped past them and raced down the halls again. He heard footsteps behind him and a quick glance showed Chica, Bonnie, and Ali following him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He rounded back into the storage room. Freddy had indeed stayed put, but the bear looked nearly frozen. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked. Luka shook his head, setting down his prize beside the damaged fox. His whole body was strung with excitement, his tail twitching and trembling behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Oh my god." Luka looked to the door. Bonnie was standing with his mouth gaped open, eyes wide. Chica had her hands over her mouth, a gasp escaping her. Ali was staring at the fox's shell wth a shocked look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"This is where Foxy's been this whole time?" Chica asked, turning an accusatory finger towards Freddy. "You knew where he was and you didn't tell us!" Freddy held his hands up in mock surrender._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I knew it would upset you," the bear explained, "I stumbled upon him myself shortly after Luka joined us. Chica calmed slightly but huffed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You could have told us," she said with a pout. Luka turned away from them, looking Foxy over with a careful, analytical eye. It would be tough...but maybe it was possible. He looked at the jaw, hanging by a few wires. He used his claw to slice through them, pulling the crushed lump of metal free. Hands grabbed him, yanking him back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What do you think you're doing!" Freddy roared. He flinched from the angered tone, ears flattening. Right. Maybe he should have told them first._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It's fine," he said, squirming in the grip of six different hands, "I'm gonna help him."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"By ripping him apart!" Bonnie snapped. Luka squirmed harder, determined to escape. "You're just gonna kill him! How would you feel if someone started ripping pieces off of you?" Luka ignored him, growling lightly. They needed to let him go. "I say let Golden Freddy have you and then let you find out for yourself!" He froze, whole body tense to the point where his servos creaked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________'That's right,' _Luka realized, _'I'm still the outsider. I'm not necessary here.' ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Bonnie!" He snapped from his thoughts as Chica scolded the rabbit, "How dare you say such a thing!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Sorry," came the reply, "I just...watching him pull Foxy apart like that." Luka caught the distraught look on Bonnie's face before looking back at Foxy. His jaw was still tightly gripped in his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I'm gonna help him," Luka said again, softer this time, "I can fix him."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Can you truly do that?" Freddy asked. Luka looked up into his azure eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I can try."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	6. Death and Rebirth

Every day Luka waited anxiously until the clock struck midnight and then slipped away to the storage room and leaving the others with Ali. After three days Freddy began joining him, helping him hold parts in place or handing him tools every so often. The work was slow due to the amount of rust and damage to Foxy's parts but it was manageable. Luka thanked all the times his uncle had shown him different aspects of fixing robots and other machines. It made this easier.

Luka grunted as he tried to tug some of Foxy's old parts out to implant into the new version. So far after a week, the endoskeleton was mostly good and he began working on the exoskeleton. Freddy sat off to one side, watching him curiously.

"Why did you decide to do this?" the bear asked, handing a pair of wire strippers to Luka. Luka shrugged, continuing his work in silence. "The silent treatment isn't going to work Luka." He sighed and pulled his head out from the mess of metal he was working on.

"Look," he said slowly, "You all looked so torn up over Foxy and I figured that I may as well try and help." He set the tool in his hands down, hanging his head. "It's the least I can do after being such a burden."

"You aren't a burden Luka," Freddy said, "we can get a little intense sometimes and..." he trailed off, shaking his head. "I guess we still feel responsible."

"You weren't responsible," Luka said, "if anything it's my fault for assuming you guys meant any harm." There was silence for a few moments before Freddy chuckled.

"We certainly are a mess aren't we," he commented. Luka nodded, pulling at a few more wires. They worked in silence a bit longer. Secretly, Luka hoped that Foxy's repair would take a while. He wasn't confident in his own abilities, and the likelihood that Foxy would be in a suitable condition wasn't good. Why had he suggested this in the first place? If he couldn't fix Foxy then what would they think? Would they call him a liar? A fake? He shook his head, devoting himself to the task at hand. "Thank you."

"What?" he asked, looking up. Freddy looked towards the door, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"For trying to fix Foxy," Freddy replied, "Even if you manage this and it turns out he's not in there at least you tried. It might finally answer some questions." Luka ducked his head down, embarrassed.

"I'm not doing anything special," Luka said.

"You are," Freddy insisted. He placed a hand on Luka's back and the younger male shifted slightly. "I figured that we'd have to deal with losing Foxy forever. I didn't want to tell Bonnie or Chica he was back here. I figured that knowledge would break them. Therefore I vowed to keep it to myself. To think that you'd follow me back here."

"I'm sorry for that," Luka said. Freddy chuckled and sat back.

"Don't be," he replied, "I'm grateful. I don't have to keep hiding this. Looks like it was too much for me to handle alone." They fell into a peaceful silence for a little while as Luka continued his work with a new determination. He didn't want to let down his new companions. As he was checking the wiring he noticed Foxy's arm twitch. He pulled back, confused. He wasn't switched on. "What's wrong Luka?" Freddy asked.

"Nothing," he said, "I think I'm just tired."

"You should take a break," Freddy said, "You've been working constantly the last few days. Even we feel exhaustion eventually." Luka nodded, setting his tools aside and looking at Foxy's one golden eye. He'd yet to find a matching one. He'd have to look around some more.

It was a loud thump that got his attention. The door burst open and Bonnie ran in, eyes wide and in a panic. Freddy got to his feet, going to the rabbit as he sputtered incomprehensibly. Bonnie was practically shaking, unable to stop his nervous bouncing.

"What happened," Freddy demanded. Bonnie swallowed, trying to calm enough to speak.

"He came back," Bonnie sputtered, "We thought we chased him off but...but he must have gotten in while we weren't paying attention. She's in trouble and I can't-I didn't know what to do."

"Calm down," Freddy said, "Who's in trouble?"

"Ali," Bonnie managed to spit out, "He got Ali." Luka was alert immediately. He shoved his way past Bonnie and ran down the hallway, ignoring the calls trailing after him. His heart was pounding, his vision blurry as he ran towards the front room. Footsteps followed behind him but he ignored them. All he could think was that he had to keep moving. He couldn't stop. Not for a second.

The horror story that awaited him made him almost regret entering the room. Blood was smeared across the floor and Luka gagged at the sight. Chica sat in the middle of the mess, blood caking her legs and arms. She was cradling an animatronic in her lap, and Luka was shocked to see actual tears running down her cheeks. Written in blood on the wall above her head was the words 'You knew this would happen'. Luka slowly trudged towards Chica, sinking to his knees. Lying in her arms was a female, animatronic cat. He swallowed, looking over her. "Is that..." he began. Chica nodded.

"I couldn't stop him," she whispered, "He was too quick. I'm sorry." Luka remained silent, feeling hot tears gather in his eyes.

"We can try and save her." Luka looked back at Bonnie who was staring at Ali with a frown.

"It won't work Bonnie," Chica murmured, "It never does."

"It worked with Luka! How can you just give up like this? If there's even a sliver of a chance that she could live...shouldn't we take it?" Luka stood slowly, ignoring the blood dripping down his legs.

"Luka," Freddy said, reaching out a hand. He stepped away.

"Try and save her," he said softly.

"Where are you going?" Chica asked.

"There was only one person who originally fought Golden Freddy right," he said, "if anyone has an idea on how to stop him it'll be Foxy."

<><><><>

"You should take a break." Luka tried to ignore the bear standing at the door. He continued his work diligently, reattaching pieces and hooking wires. Freddy sighed and came in further, shutting the door. Luka thought about how at one point he would have been terrified to be trapped in a room with Freddy. Now he felt nothing. He'd already been through hell. "Staying silent isn't going to help."

"Neither is talking," Luka retorted. Freddy frowned and sat beside the wolf, looking over Foxy.

"He's coming along well." Luka scowled, eyes narrowing.

"If you're here for useless chatter then leave."

"She's not going to make it Luka," Freddy said. The younger boy swallowed thickly. He'd already figured that would be the case. Still, he chose to say nothing. He had nothing he wanted to say to the bear. He had a plan. Fix Foxy, hopefully rid the animatronics of Golden Freddy so they could live in peace, and then...he didn't want to think about his last step. "Did you know Foxy was the eldest out of the four of us?" Luka wanted to keep up his walls, but his curiosity won out. He looked at Freddy.

"Really?" he asked, "I always thought you were."

"Everyone does," Freddy said with a laugh, "but the truth is Foxy was first. I was second, followed by Chica and then Bonnie. Foxy helped us all adjust to our new lives. It never really seemed to affect him. It was strange really."

"How old were you guys when it happened?" Luka asked, turning his attention back to Foxy. He just needed to connect a few more wires and test it out.

"Foxy was about twelve I think," Freddy said, "so was I. Chica was eleven, and Bonnie was only nine. He and Foxy were best friends though, despite the age gap."

"What about you and Chica?"

"Never knew each other until we died." There was a soft sigh and Freddy leaned back. "Sometimes I'm almost grateful for what happened. I met three great friends because of it. Yet at the same time...it sickens me. Knowing how many people I left behind to mourn." Freddy shook his head, blue eyes settling on the younger male. "Did you have family Luka?"

"Not much," he said, "I lived alone with my mom. Her brother Jason, the mechanic for you guys, used to come over a lot after my dad died. Although...I don't think he was too fond of me sometimes."

"I doubt that's the case," Freddy said, "he probably didn't know how to show it." Luka snorted, setting his tools aside.

"Right," he said sarcastically before turning serious, "Time for a test run." He looked at Foxy, seeing the finely molded exoskeleton over-top his metallic endoskeleton. It wasn't as neat as some of his uncle's work, but it was better than he himself had anticipated. He turned Foxy around, prying open the hatch on the back to get at his power switch. He paused, suddenly nervous. What if this didn't work? What if-

"Relax," Freddy said, laying a hand over his, "don't worry about it. Just flip him on and see what happens." Luka nodded stiffly and flipped the switch. Foxy didn't budge. "Could it be a problem with the wiring?" Freddy asked. Luka shook his head.

"No," he said softly, "he's definitely on." And he wasn't lying. He could feel the power humming through Foxy's body from his spot but there was no movement from the fox. He sighed and felt Freddy pull back.

"Don't beat yourself up too much," Freddy said, his voice low and heavy with sadness, "I didn't expect him to still be in there after all that time. At least we know that we can move on after a while." Luka nodded, staring at the limp animatronic in front of him. "Switch him off. I'll let the others know."

"Ye givin up on me already mate?" Freddy froze up, breath hitching slightly. Golden eyes turned towards them, razor fangs grinning. "Thank ye fer fixin me up lad. I'll have ta thank ye properly later." Luka could only stare. "Ye look like the two of ye are seeing a ghost mates."

"Holy shit," Freddy said, "I can't believe it. How are you still alive?"

"I almost was thinking about letting go a few times," the pirate stated, "but I thought about it and felt as if something was holding me back. Then ye came along lad and I just knew things were gonna get interesting."

"Foxy," Freddy breathed out, "I can't believe this." The fox pulled himself to his feet hesitantly, looking at his hands. Or rather...hand.

"Believe it mate," Foxy said, "Cause I ain't going ta go anywhere. Ye did a good job on me Luka." He looked around, confusion on his features. "but where's Bonnie or Chica. I know that they be around somewhere."

"There with the last night guard," Freddy said, "Golden Freddy got her. They were trying to save her but it looks like it isn't possible." Foxy growled, eye narrowing.

"Damn that bilge-sucking bastard," the pirate fox swore, "I had hoped he'd disappeared." Freddy shook his head.

"Not yet," the bear said, "but we're working on it." Foxy gave a sly smirk.

"Ye better be counting me in on that mate."


	7. Looking ahead to the Future

They walked into the Parts and Services room in silence, Foxy leaning on Freddy for support. Bonnie was leaned over the table, head hung and ears flattened slightly. Chica was nowhere to be seen. "Bonnie," Luka said softly, "You alright?" He shook his head.

"I'm tired of this," the rabbit said, "how many more people have to die because of us? If we weren't here then there would be no night guards, and innocent people wouldn't keep dying right in front of us."

"Don't ye start talking like that," Foxy said, "if we weren't here then who would entertain the children?" Bonnie spun around, eye wide in shock.

"Foxy," he whispered. Foxy gave him a toothy smile.

"Aye," the pirate replied, "It's me mate." Bonnie dove at him, hugging him tightly.

"I can't believe you were still in there," Bonnie said, clinging to his friend. Foxy's hooked hand was wrapped around Freddy's shoulder, his other hand on Bonnie's head. Luka gave a small smile and turned to leave, feeling as if he were intruding on something. "Wait! Don't leave Luka." He turned back. Crimson eyes met his. "Even though you brought Foxy back...you're still one of us. You're still our friend."

"That be right mate," Foxy said, glancing at him, "Ye may have felt that ye could not take me place, but ye've made yer own place now. Don't abandon yer post now. After all, we need to work together to beat back that menace."

"Right," he said with a smile, "I'll make sure what needs to be done gets done." Foxy nodded and went back to patting Bonnie's head, the rabbit practically crying. Luka thought back to that night. Chica had cried. Apparently, animatronic or no, they still felt perfectly fine. "Where is Chica?" he asked, recalling that the chicken had yet to see Foxy's return.

"She went out back for a moment," Bonnie said, "she said she wanted to give Ali a proper burial like she should have received. She's taking longer than I thought though."

"I'll go make sure she's alright," Luka offered, slipping out the back door and leaving the trio to their own devices. The world was silent outside, fresh air greeting him. It was a strange sensation and he almost imagined himself as human again, breathing in the night air on his way to hang out with his friends. Then he heard a soft sniffle and reality crashed down on him again. He wasn't human anymore. He was vulnerable and blocked off from what he once knew.

He decided to track down the soft sniffles he was hearing, following close to the wall in order to avoid being seen by some random passing car. He finally got off of the hard cement, finding a pleasant stretch of grass on one side. Chica was knelt before a mound of shifted dirt. Luka frowned, knowing Ali lie underneath it somewhere. "I wanted to mark it," Chica said, sensing his presence, "but it would raise more questions. As much as I hate it keeping our little family safe comes first."

"Family?" he asked as he sat beside her. His eyes flicked towards the moon. It'd be dark still for a long while yet.

"Yeah," Chica said, "Freddy and Foxy are like elder brothers to us. Freddy makes sure we do what we need to do while Foxy never lets us get too down on ourselves. They balance each other out. They would've been great friends if they'd met as humans." Luka stayed silent, letting her think for a moment. "Bonnie...he's like the baby brother of the group. He's childish at times but his antics are a pleasant change. He's really easy to embarrass too. When that first guard came along he was so embarrassed about it that I swore he would have blushed if he could. And then when you mentioned love later on...he looked more embarrassed than the first time." She giggled, leaning back slightly. He could imagine her as a human teen, bubbly and easily excited. She would have been a cheerleader...or maybe not. He didn't know how things worked in the time period they had lived in.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Me? I'm the only girl in the group so I keep those fools in line. They'd be lost without a feminine hand to keep them on track sometimes." She giggled and Luka laughed with her. "And then there's you," Chica said when she'd calmed.

"Me?" Luka asked. The girl nodded.

"Yeah," she said, "You're our new sibling you know. You're headstrong and opinionated, which is a nice change since Foxy and Bonnie are used to following Freddy's orders. Yet, you can have your sensitive moments at times. You can fight really well too. It's cool."

"Cool isn't the word I'd use Chica," Luka said, flexing his fingers. He recalled when he'd lashed out. He'd been in such a blind fury, biting and tearing at anything he got a hold of. As if he'd truly been nothing more than a wild animal.

"I think it is," Chica said, "You were so scared when you first met us, so under the assumption that we were going to kill us. Yet, when it came down to protecting Ali and us, you fought with everything you had. To you it may be unnerving but to me it's cool." She stood, brushing dirt from the back of her legs. "We should go inside."

"Oh yeah!" Luka said, scrambling up after her and ignoring the dirt stuck to his fur, "there's something I forgot to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Foxy. He's fixed," Luka said, seeing no way to say it without being blunt. Chica blinked for a second and laughed.

"Thanks for the tease," she said, "but I know he's beyond repair." Luka shifted, ears drooping. So she didn't believe his word. She stopped laughing and stared at him. "You're serious aren't you." He nodded.

"Yeah." She was gone before the word left his mouth, the door banging behind her. He hurried after her, not wanting to remain outside longer than he needed to. When he reentered the building Foxy was sitting on the floor, arms full of a sobbing Chica. He patted her head softly, a small smile on his face.

"Don't ye worry lass," he said soothingly, "Captain Foxy isn't going anywhere."

"She practically bowled him over when she came in here," Freddy said softly, standing beside him and watching the pair, "I was almost worried he'd break under that."

"Hopefully my uncle can fix him fully," Luka said, "after all, I'm not exactly a mechanic."

"You did great Luka," Freddy said, "don't you dare think any differently."

"Well, well...this is almost so cute it makes me gag." They all whirled towards the source of the voice, seeing soulless black eyes watching them. Foxy growled, picking himself up as Chica scrambled off of him.

"Golden Freddy," the pirate said, "I definitely could have gone longer without seeing yer mug around here."

"Sorry to disappoint Fox. I have business with your little wolfy friend here. Perhaps you have one too many members to the old Fazbear group. After all, Scott can't afford all of you."

"Do us a favor and go fuck yerself." Golden Freddy shot him a sneer full of malice.

"Remember you mangy fox I fucked you up once. I can do it again."

"Don't you dare," Freddy growled, stepping in front of the others and trying to look confident. Luka easily noticed that Golden Freddy was larger than Freddy in more ways than one. "You lay one hand on any of them and you'll regret it." A chilling laugh pierced them all like a knife.

"And you'll do what?" Golden Freddy asked, stepping closer. Freddy flinched slightly but did not back down. "Are you going to frighten me off with that little music box of yours? Or maybe you'll bore me to death with a little performance. Your singing always did give me a headache."

"Your presence give me a headache," Freddy shot back. Golden Freddy snorted.

"You are merely a child," he said, shoving the smaller bear aside. Freddy stumbled and fell, thankfully unharmed. "Now then," Golden Freddy continued, "I want to talk to you Luka. Just a talk between adults. Or near adults in your case."

"Fuck off," Luka snarled, "I have no interest in anything you have to say."

"Oh?" he said, snickering, "The things I could tell you about your so called friends. You've never seen the blood-lust in their eyes have you." Luka froze, confusion painting his features.

"Don't listen to him mate," Foxy said, "He's telling ye lies."

"Am I?" the bear taunted, "I recall you killing a child once yourself fox."

"It was an accident and you know it," Foxy snarled, gnashing his teeth.

"You seem rather defensive over a mere 'accident'." He glanced at Luka before approaching. Luka tensed, waiting as Golden Freddy leaned to whisper into his ear. "I suggest you come with me unless you want more death tonight." The bear turned and left, laughing to himself. Luka scowled but began to follow until Foxy grabbed his arm.

"Don't go with him lad," Foxy said, "he's not a sane one."

"I know," he said, pulling out of the loose grip, "but I don't have much choice." They allowed him to go without another word and Luka found himself in a dark corridor, no sign of light in sight. Eventually his eyes found a small amount of light spilling into the hallway from a room far away. He picked his way towards it cautiously, waiting for something bad to happen. Nothing did. He entered the room, not recognizing it at all. The room was neat, a small desk with a phone off to one side.

"I used to work here you know." He whipped around, seeing Golden Freddy seated in a chair near the door. How had he not noticed him? "Well, not here exactly. But I worked at the pizzeria back in the original place. I've seen it all. I've watched those kids become bloodthirsty monsters. Sure, I may have had a hand in their death. Still, does that mean they are less worse than me?"

"So you killed them," Luka said simply. The bear shook his head.

"Not exactly," he said, standing. The door clicked shut as he pushed it closed. Luka backed away, towards the desk. "I used an old suit they had for human mascots. Much safer than the crank ones you know? Anyway, I used this to help my friend. He had a very...interesting obsession with children. So I agreed to help him. Children are so naïve. Their parents so stupid for letting them out of their sights. I let them to a back storage room with the promise that they'd get to play a nice little game." He laughed. "It didn't end up being so nice for them."

"You're sick," Luka said. Golden Freddy ignored him.

"He murdered those four in cold blood," the bear continued, "Slicing them to ribbons before stuffing their corpses into the animatronic suits. The first three I could only suspect what he was doing with them. Then," he chuckled darkly, "Then came the fourth one. He was the youngest of them all. I had to start going younger cause the older ones started getting suspicious. But the younger the child, the more naive he is. He came along so willingly, trying to chat with me about random crap. I nearly snapped before I handed him over. Then...then my friend asked me to join. Said that watching the life drain from that brat's eyes would act like a drug. It was so beautiful. So...pleasant to watch." A frown rested on Golden Freddys face, a thoughtful look taking over. "But then that idiot got into his suit while it was raining. It snapped shut on him and I bet he was in agony before he died. I figured he was simply stupid. I always knew those things were dangerous. However...soon I knew the truth. Those kids...those little 'friends' of yours...they killed him."

"You're lying," Luka said, nearly trembling. Golden Freddy smiled and turned back to him.

"Ah, if only I was," the elder stated, "but he got into that suit to defend himself and it backfired. I assumed he'd died on his own. So I continued on with my job. I didn't continue his killing. I had no need to. Killing children didn't give me the right satisfaction. They were too easy. The pizzeria started fitting the suit I had used to become a new animatronic. Why I don't know. Then one night I left later than usual and those monsters you think are innocent children found me. They spent hours, tearing me to pieces like we did to them. Didn't you ever wonder why Foxy's teeth were filed down slightly. Less dangerous that way." Luka tried to step back as Golden Freddy approached.

"Don't come near me," he growled like a scared animal backed into a corner.

"I latched onto this form," Golden Freddy stated, "and it's been so long that I don't even recall my own name. However, now I am free to kill as much as I like. Teens or adults are so much more fun. There's much more blood inside your bodies to spill."

"You're crazy," Luka said. Golden Freddy stopped a few inches from him, bending slightly.

"I never said I wasn't," he stated, "I am a bloodthirsty man but so are those four you've become friends with."

"What are you trying to get at!" Luka hissed, heart hammering in his chest.

"What I'm trying to get at is that everyone has blood-lust in them," he said, patting his head lightly, "you'll release yours eventually." Before Luka could croak a protest Golden Freddy was gone. He released a dry sob and slid to the floor, legs unable to support himself.

_'I...I won't become like that. Not ever.' _He pulled his knees to his chest, resting his head on them as doubt settled in his gut. _'Will I?'___


	8. Bloodlust

Luka didn't reveal what happened that night. He tried to ignore it, pretend that it had never happened. Scott took Foxy's repair in stride, calling Jason in to polish him up and get him good as new again. His uncle muttered about animatronics not knowing when to quit and having a mind of their own before slipping away into the back room. It took nearly a week to fully finish Foxy's repairs and the children were ecstatic to see their old friend functional again. Luka continued his job, trying to forget his conversation. For a while, he wondered if Golden Freddy was still around. The new night guard continued his life, coming in every night to do his job. They stayed away from him for the most part. He wanted nothing to do with their presence. Yet even with the calm atmosphere, Luka could feel eyes on him at all time, burning holes into his back. But every time he looked there was nothing.

It was one day while he was working that things went wrong. He placed down an order and turned to get another one when movement caught his eye. He looked up, seeing a man leading a little girl towards the front door. And none too gently by the looks of things. It was a girl who came fairly often, one who loved to scurry around his feet and follow him around. He narrowed his eyes at the man. He knew that she always came with her mother. He glanced over and, sure enough, there was her mother sitting off to one side talking to some other parents. He looked back at the man and before he could think otherwise, he snapped.

He was on the man in and instant, pinning him to the floor. Parents grabbed their kids and backed off at the sudden movement, worried over his erratic behavior. His teeth were latched onto the man's arm, blood dripping onto the floor. The man had released the girl in an attempt to push him off and she was crying. She latched onto her mother when she hurried over. "Mommy!" She sobbed, "He made me go with him!" Luka growled and bit down a bit harder when the man tried to deny it. People were in a panic, murmuring about defective equipment. Scott hurried over, calling to an employee to call 911.

"There's no need to panic," he announced, clearly confused himself, "It's new feature installed within the model. He saw this man trying to kidnap a little girl and did what he could to stop it. Besides, the wound isn't that bad." Sure enough, the wound was only minor. Luka had barely pierced skin even though he wanted to bite down as hard as he could. Scott was trying to make an excuse. How else could he explain it? After all, he didn't know that they were alive.

"Get this thing off of me!" The man yelled, pissed off to no end. Luka didn't budge, digging his claws into his shoulders in warning. Not hard enough to break the skin. Only enough to let him know to sit still and shut up.

The police and ambulance arrived soon after. Luka released the man, ignoring the urge to lunge at him again. He stood silent until a warmth pressed against his side. He looked down, seeing the little girl with her arms around his waist. "Thank you Luka!" she chirped, eyes glittering. He smiled and pat her head, glad she wasn't terrified of him at least. He looked up at the mother. Her eyes were shining with gratitude and she didn't seem concerned that her child was near him.

"I'll say Scott," the woman said, "I don't know how they program them to do things like this but it saved my kid." Scott bobbed his head and went to answer a few questions from the police. People filed out at their urging, leaving the place empty again. Luka looked towards the other animatronics. He saw a mixture of expressions on their faces. Shock. Fear. Anger. Understanding. He looked away and slipped off, trying to find some place to clean the blood off of his face. He stumbled into a bathroom, washing the blood away and retreating into the back storage room where Foxy had been stored. He slumped in the corner, laying his head against his knees.

"Well, well," a voice said, "didn't know you'd snap so quickly Luka. You might be more like me than you think." He glanced up, seeing Golden Freddy standing before him. He looked away. "How did it feel to want to tear his throat open and watch him bleed out? You wanted to break his arm, didn't you. Wanted to bite down until the bone snapped. You're becoming like me." Luka shook his head weakly but otherwise said nothing. How could he argue when the bear was right. He had wanted to do some serious damage. If the kids hadn't been around...

"Luka!" He looked up as a different voice called down the hallway. Golden Freddy huffed.

"Always interrupting," he muttered before turning back to him, "I'll be seeing you around Luka." He vanished without a trace and Luka blinked. He waited in silence until the door slammed open, Freddy walking in with the air of a very angry person. Foxy was right behind him, Bonnie and Chica pausing at the door.

"Let it go, mate," Foxy was saying, grabbing at the bear's arm, "no harm was done. Besides, he saved the little lass' life." Freddy shook the pirate fox off, stalking towards the corner where Luka sat.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He hissed. Luka didn't reply, still staring at the space Golden Freddy had been. A low growl left Freddy's throat and he turned his gaze on the smaller bear. Freddy growled again and grabbed him, hauling him to his feet before pushing him against the wall. "You better start explaining."

"Scott gave ye an explanation mate," Foxy insisted.

"I wanna hear his reason." There was a few moment where no one spoke. Luka hung his head. Why should his reasoning matter? He'd attacked someone. Spilled blood.

"Did he die again?" Chica asked nervously. Luka shook his head slowly, letting her see that he was still alive in there. He almost wished he wasn't.

_'I keep causing problems,' _he thought bitterly, _ _'I might have fixed Foxy but...I don't belong here. Maybe Golden Freddy is right. Maybe I'll turn out like he did.' _ _Freddy shoved him again, making him look up. Those blue eyes, normally blank or sparkling, were filled with anger.____ __

"Well," the bear demanded. He didn't reply. Freddy released him and stepped back. "That's what I thought," he stated, turning and stalking off. He pushed past the other animatronics, Bonnie and Chica going after him. Luka let himself slide back down into his previous position, wrapping his arms around his knees. Foxy gave a sigh and walked over to sit beside him.

"He means well," the pirate fox said, "just...the lad don't always know how to express it. Don't let what he said get to ya." Luka shook his head.

"It's not him," he said with a sigh. Foxy didn't push, something he was grateful for. He was just about to continue when a voice interrupted them.

"Well, it seems as if I've caused a few problems." Foxy growled but Luka didn't bother to lift his head. He knew who it was.

"Get lost ye bastard," Foxy snarled, "Do ye really think I won't tear into ya. And I bet Luka is sick of yer shit too."

"He doesn't look too inclined to fight now does he." Silence. Luka stayed silent and still, waiting for some sign of life.

"What did ye do now," Foxy accused. The fox stood and Luka glanced up. He looked angry as well now, pointing his hook at Golden Freddy. The bear frowned, narrowing his eyes.

"I suggest you stop pointing that at me," he said, "Or do I need to tear it off again?" Foxy lowered it, still glaring at him. "And all I did was have a little chat with him. Made him realize what kind of person he really is."

"I ought to kill ye right here," Foxy snarled, "I should have known ye was the cause of this trouble."

"You act like I made him bite that man."

"That man was no better than ye are," Foxy challenged, "by doing what he did he saved that little lass' life." Golden Freddy scoffed, looking bored.

"I forget sometimes that you four have lost terms with your humanity," he said wryly, "he, however, hasn't. For him what he did, despite the reasons, was wrong. Why else do you think he didn't defend himself to your little leader. After all he drew blood. He tore into that man's arm. Who knows, maybe he won't be able to use it again."

"He didn't bite that hard and ye know it," Foxy said. Golden Freddy only laughed and gave a smirk.

"Good luck mending this one fox," he replied, "If there's one thing I know how to do its tear people apart." He vanished again, leaving them in silence.

"Luka?" Foxy asked softly. The wold didn't reply, staring blankly at the wall. With that he sighed and walked out, gently closing the door and leaving the younger to his thoughts. He didn't miss the small hint of tears welling up in Luka's eyes.

<><><><><>

"I cannot believe him," Freddy growled, pacing back and forth across the stage, "And for Foxy to defend him too."

"In retrospect, he didn't really do anything wrong," Bonnie said, ears flattening when Freddy looked at him, "All he did was try to protect that girl. His death is still fresh in his mind."

"He wasn't ready to be out with the children," Freddy said, "I should have realized that. He could have hurt that girl."

"He didn't though," Chica said, biting her tongue lightly. Freddy was ready to retort when Foxy entered the room from backstage, stalking over to him.

"Ye fucked up this time Fazbear," he snarled, stalking over with an air of malice, "do ye know who I just talked to?"

"Luka likely," Freddy said rolling his eyes. Foxy shoved him back, hook pointed at him dangerously.

"No," he hissed, "I just got through having a lovely conversation with our resident killer. Ye just happened ta miss that though." The look of anger dissipated from Freddy's eyes, replaced with concern.

"Is Luka alright?" he asked. Foxy snorted.

"Nice of ye ta care now," Foxy said, "looks like Goldie messed up his head pretty bad during their last conversation. Told him that he'd become a bloodthirsty killer sooner or later. That combined with his and Ali's deaths still fresh in his mind made him freak. He wasn't aiming ta kill anyone. He just couldn't watch that little girl go off inta death. Ye should be able ta understand that Fazbear." Freddy sighed.

"I guess I overacted a bit," he said.

"Ye think?"

"But why didn't he tell us Golden Freddy was saying that stuff to him?" Chica asked. Foxy shrugged.

"Couldn't tell ye lass," he said, "That'd be a question for ye ta ask him." She nodded and went to walk past him. He caught her arm. "Leave him be fer now," Foxy said softly, "He's a bit emotional right now. Just let him grieve." She nodded and they split off to do their own things. None of them aware of the person watching from the shadows.


	9. Night Terrors

Luka kept to himself for a while, avoiding the animatronics to the best of his abilities. He did his job with a wide smile, keeping a watchful eye out for anyone trying to hurt the kids. No one tried after what had happened. Once the pizzeria closed he ran off and hid away in a back storage room behind a locked door. Multiple times Chica had knocked on the door, pleading with him to speak to her. He never responded and eventually, she left him alone. After a few days, Foxy began to visit him, simply sitting outside the door and humming to himself. As Luka listened he recognized the hums to be songs Foxy sang in earlier years.

The pattern continued without hesitation. Luka would finish work and run off into the storage room. Time would pass and Foxy would appear outside the door, humming his songs and otherwise sitting quietly. Every day Luka listened to those songs and waited. Waited for something to happen. Waited for the animatronics to bombard him. Waited for Golden Freddy to finally finish him off.

He nearly dozed off almost three weeks after the incident when Foxy spoke to him. He jolted awake, turning and looking at the closed door.

"We need ta start forming a plan lad," the fox said gently, "I know ye don't necessarily want ta trust us, but we have a common enemy. Golden Freddy will continue to kill until he's torn apart. Ye know that lad. Ye just have ta come out and talk ta us." Luka sat kneeling for a moment, staring at the door in silence.

 _'He...has a point,'_ He thought with a frown. He stood and opened the door. Foxy started beside the door, standing fluidly and turning to face him.

"Come on now lad," he said, "the others have been meeting on the show stage for the past two weeks. So far we've come up with nothing." Foxy turned and walked off, leaving Luka to catch up. The younger raced after him without a word. They walked in silence until they reached the main room, seeing the remaining three animatronics seated on the stage.

"There has to be a way to get rid of him," Chica was saying.

"Freddy," Bonnie said, "don't you know if he has any weakness or something?" Freddy shook his head.

"I don't know anything about him other than who he was before death," Freddy said bitterly. He looked up and spotted Luka and Foxy, nodding to them. "Come on over. We could use a fresh mind on the subject." Luka sat down with Foxy beside him, tail flicking lightly.

"Ta only way I can see ta get rid of that menace is ta tear him apart," Foxy said, "Even if his soul remains he won't be able ta create any more havoc." Freddy nodded almost thoughtfully.

"But how do we manage that?" Chica asked.

"Yeah. We're lucky we didn't get turned into scraps when we went against him last time," Bonnie added.

"Ye didn't plan on attacking the brute now did ye," Foxy stated. The three shook their heads. "Now what made ye lash out at him?"

"He was gonna hurt Luka," Chica said softly. Foxy bobbed his head.

"Ye won't let him hurt yer friends," Foxy said, eyes glittering, "so if we go in with the mindset of tearing him apart to protect each other, ye won't hold back."

"But what if it isn't enough?" Bonnie asked. Foxy smirked and pounced on the rabbit, locking him in a headlock.

"Are ye doubting ol Captain Foxy?" he challenged. Bonnie laughed, trying to slip free.

"No captain!" he replied with a laugh. Chica giggled and Freddy chuckled, both amused at the sight.

 _'This could really work,'_ Luka thought as he watched the four, _'we just have to try. We can't afford not to.'_

"Are you sure about that?" He looked behind him, into the dark shadows behind the stage area. He knew that voice; knew who it belonged to. Even if he couldn't see its owner. Even if no one else could hear it.

 _'Yes,'_ he thought in reply, _'We will end you. No matter what the sacrifice.'_ He swore he heard an icy chuckle before there was nothing. He turned back to the others, trying to shake off the icy feeling gripping his heart and slowly squeezing the life from him.

* * *

 

" _Heehee."_ Luka looked up at the sound, confused. He'd been helping Foxy clean up in Pirate's Cove after the party that had occurred that day when the sound reached his ears. It sounded like a little girl laughing.

"Something wrong mate?" He looked back towards Foxy and shook his head.

"I thought I heard something," he said.

"What be that lad?"

"A...a little girl. She was laughing." Foxy hummed, tossing away some streamers that had been set up.

"Well we were supposed ta get a new guard tonight," Foxy said, "Hopefully he didn't bring a child with him."

"Maybe I should go check," he said softly, ears pricked up to hear anything else. The laughter reached him again and he shifted nervously.

"Aye," Foxy said, "I'll come with ye. Hopefully, Golden Freddy doesn't decide ta pay the little lass a visit."

 _'I doubt that,'_ he thought as he exited, _'he made it quite clear to me that he only enjoys murdering older people due to the amount of blood in them.'_ He shook his thoughts clear and headed down the hall towards the office. I saw Foxy tense as the giggles reached him, his jaw tight and body rigid. Luka walked around the corner and into the room, freezing at what he saw.

"Luka! Luka!" The little girl shrieked, running over and jumping on him. He gave a tight smile and picked her up. She giggled, hugging him while a fox plush hung from her hand. She looked at Foxy. "And Foxy! Yay!"

"For Christ's sake," came a man's voice, "Let go of them and come here Nina." The little girl pouted.

"But Daddy," Nina said, "It's Luka." The man sighed.

"Come here Nina," he said, "If you behave I'll take you back here tomorrow and you can play with them." Nina grinned and Luka set her down. She ran over to her father, giggling and climbing into his lap, her fox plush being set on the table.

"Rar!" She growled and then giggle, humming a bit. Luka stood fully, locking his gaze onto the girl's father. There, seated in the office chair with iPad in hand, was his uncle Jason.

"Is something wrong mate?" Foxy whispered.

"I've said before that my uncle fixed you guys up," he murmured and Foxy nodded, "that's my uncle...and with him is my little cousin Nina." Foxy's eyes widened as he turned to look at Nina. She spotted him and giggle, waving.

"Oh no, this be bad," Foxy muttered. Jason turned in his chair, eyes narrowed.

"Go on you two," he said, waving a hand at them as if they were stray cats or something. "Shoo. Go back to where you're meant to be." Luka wanted to stay but Foxy turned and trotted out. Luka followed, shocked and slightly unnerved.

"We need to stay there," he hissed, "Golden Freddy might kill my family."

"We'll return later lad," Foxy replied, "we just need to inform the rest of the gang. Besides, if he started swinging at us it wouldn't help us any." Luka sighed but gave in, following the fox out into the stage area. Bonnie and Chica were chatting on the stage. Freddy was nowhere to be seen.

"What's wrong Luka?" Chica chirped, "you looked like you saw a ghost." There was silence for a bit and she gasped. "Don't tell me Golden Freddy came to you again!"

"No nothing like that lass," Foxy cut in, "the new night guard brought his daughter in with him. What be worse is that he be Luka's uncle."

"That's not good," Bonnie said, "What do we do? We can't scare him and his daughter and I don't think he takes too kindly to us."

"He _**does**_ think we killed his nephew," Chica added.

"I'm going back to the office," Luka said suddenly, "I refuse to simply stand here while that asshole slaughters my uncle and cousin."

"Aye," Foxy said, "I be coming with ye lad."

"I'm coming too," Chica said.

"Same here!" Bonnie replied, hopping up, "I refuse to stand by while someone else dies cause of us." Foxy laughed heartily, grinning.

"There be that fire we need," he said, "now let's be going."

"I sure hope you didn't plan on leaving me out of this Foxy."

"Not at all lad," Foxy said, turning around with a toothy smile, "Captain Foxy never leaves behind a part of his crew." Freddy stepped out of the shadows, face blank but eyes showing his worry.

"Funny you choose now to care," Bonnie muttered. Freddy sighed.

"I know I said some things I shouldn't have," Freddy said, "and I never really apologized for that. Luka's a part of our family now and, no matter what, we need to stick together. It wasn't even that he'd lashed out that made me snap. I just kept seeing flashes of that girl being accidentally hurt and panicked. For that I apologize Luka."

"It's fine," he replied softly. Freddy shook his head.

"But until we can wipe Golden Freddy from existence you need to talk to us about what he's doing. He's playing mind games with you and we need to know that." Luka nodded.

"How cute," came the dark voice that now seemed to haunt him, "Too bad I'll slowly carve your uncle into pieces. Maybe I'll drive you insane and force you to kill little Nina. Hmm...that would be a fun game now wouldn't it." He shook his head, wanting to remove that voice from his sanity. Chica gripped his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He wanted to lie but instead he shook his head.

"Golden Freddy," he said simply, "he's getting into my mind more and more."

"That isn't good," Freddy commented, "ignore him. He's just spouting lies as usual."

"Not this time," Luka said, "he wants to kill my uncle and then drive me to kill my cousin. Can...can he do that?"

"Aye," Foxy said, "he can."

"We won't let that happen," Freddy said, trying to reassure the younger, "We'll make sure he never harms Jason. We should get going so we can be ready when Golden Freddy decides to strike." For a moment Luka was silent, just staring at the floor with glazed eyes.

"It'll be alright lad," Foxy said, "We'll keep the lad and lass safe."

"You can't promise that," Luka said softly, hands clenching.

"That's right," Golden Freddy hissed, "I will kill them and there's nothing you can do about it. Just like Ali. You promised her you would keep her safe and what did you do?! You left her alone and vulnerable while you fixed the mangy fox. She died because you abandoned her."

"Luka," Chica said softly. Luka shut his eyes, trying to block out the icy laugh piercing his mind.

"We promised Ali," he choked out, "and I left her vulnerable to die."

"That won't happen this time mate," Foxy said, "This ol fox won't allow it. I'll become scrap again before I let something like that happen."

"Oh he'll become scrap again," Golden Freddy chuckled, "I can promise you that. And when have I broken my promises to you."

 _'Never,'_ Luka thought bitterly.

"Let's go," Freddy said, "I have a feeling that things are going to get interesting tonight."

"Certainly they will. Let's play shall we?"

"Game Start."


	10. Familial Troubles

"Luka! Luka!" Nina cheered as Luka poked his head back through the door. The others were waiting in the side halls, keeping an eye out from the outside while Luka wormed his way in. Jason looked furious at his return but Nina squirmed in his lap. "Daddy, can I play with Luka!" He sighed.

"Fine," he grudgingly agreed, "but you play in _**here**_. Understand Nina?" She bobbed her head and ran over to him.

"Yay!" She squeaked as he picked her up and held her on his hip, something he used to do when he was still alive. "I get to play with you again! I'm happy."

"I'm happy to Nina," he said automatically, "what did you want to play?" She thought hard for a moment before smiling.

"We should play hide and seek!" She cried out, "just like we did with Foxy today."

" _How cute she is,"_ Golden Freddy mocked, _"why not play a game of hide and seek ourselves? Although...none of you can hide from me."_ His smile strained for a moment before he blocked the voice out. He had to protect Nina. She was too young for death.

"We can't play that Nina," he said gently, "There's no room in here and your daddy said to play in here." She pouted for a moment.

"Okay," she said before a curious look appeared on her face, "How come you call daddy daddy now?" She asked, "You always called him Uncle Jason before." She spoke the last few words in a tone which he assumed was meant to imitate what he had sounded like at one point before.

"Nina," Jason said, gaining her attention, "how many times have we gone over this? That's not Luka. He's just named after him."

"Uh-uh," Nina protested, looking at him with a grin, "You're my big cousin Luka. You look different but it's still you." Jason sighed and muttered something like 'she'll understand when she's older' before going back to work. Luka just stared at Nina for a moment.

 _'She's smart,'_ he thought, _'Is it just because she's a kid that she knows it's me? Or is she just desperate not to lose me...Does she actually know it's me?'_ He flashed a smile again, trying to seem cheerful.

"How about we play the name game?" he asked, recalling that they had played it many times before and, despite Nina's initial protests, she always enjoyed herself. Jason glanced back curiously, probably wondering how he knew a game that he and Nina had made up. _'Oops,'_ he realized, _'I better be careful.'_

"Name game!" Nina cried out, "Name game!" He set her down and sat, Nina immediately crawling into his lap.

"So," he said gently, patting her head, "what category would you like to do?" She bit her lip, cocking her head as she thought.

"Animals!" She said. He chuckled.

"All right," he said, "Can you name one that starts with A?"

"Oh! An ant!" she shouted, eyes sparkling.

"Good job. B?"

"Bunny!" She shouted immediately, "Like Bonnie! And cat is for C!" He laughed, almost forgetting himself for a moment. He could almost imagine himself sitting on the floor back home with Nina, playing stupid games or reading her books. It was so normal that he nearly forgot he was an animatronic now.

Luka was about to continue their game when the lights flickered. He looked up, feeling Nina cling to him. "Shh," he said soothingly, "It's okay. There's no reason to be scared of the dark." He lowered his voice so as to not let his uncle hear, bending closer. "Do you remember what I told you lies in the dark?"

"The stars!" She chirped, "And good dreams!" He ruffled her hair.

"Good girl," he said, "so don't be afraid of the dark."

"I won't," she said, cuddling closer, "cause you're gonna protect me. Right Luka?"

"Of course," he said.

"And Bonnie and Foxy will too?" She asked.

"Yes, they will."

"And Freddy and Chica?"

"Mhm," he replied. She grinned, giggling. The lights flickered again before going out completely, the backup generator kicking in a few moments later. There was very little light in the security office, casting everything in a strange, pale silvery glow. Nina shifted closer.

"Someone's coming," she said softly. He looked at her before straining his ears. He heard nothing except Chica's telltale footsteps.

"Luka?" She asked softly, poking her head in. There was no need to worry about the doors anymore. They didn't work on the generator anyway. "Foxy said he sensed something..." she paused, looking at Nina. "It's big."

"Nina," he said softly, "go to your father." Nina nodded and scurried over to him, climbing up into his lap. Jason was flipping through the cameras, annoyed to no end by the dim light. Luka hurried to the left-hand door. Bonnie was standing outside, Foxy pacing.

"It's him isn't it," he said. Foxy nodded.

"Aye lad," he said, "and the brute is not happy. Best we take care of this quickly tonight." Foxy slid past him and into the office, Bonnie following. Nina gave a squeal of excitement and he quirked a smile. She always loved the animatronics.

" _Hey Luka,"_ Golden Freddy said suddenly, startling him, _"How about we make a deal?"_ He stayed silent, tail flicking. He didn't want to respond but made it clear he was listening. _"I may just spare your little family members if you agree."_

"Agree to what?" he asked softly.

" _Why, agree to be on my side of course. I've seen you, Luka. You've got the mark of a killer. You won't hesitate to kill me, and you had no problem attacking that man. You crave blood, Luka. I can feel it."_

"You're wrong," he whispered, voice cracking slightly.

" _Am I?"_ That voice mocked, _"You keep denying it; keep saying you're a 'good person'. Are you really? Think about it. If you were a good person then you would have already agreed. The lives of your family should mean more to you than the lives of some worthless security guards."_

"I can't trust you," he said. He was trembling with a mixture of emotions.

Fear: of what Golden Freddy could do to him; to his family; to his new found friends.

Anger: at the idea that this monster thought he'd join with him for anything.

Despair: because a part of him agreed with that last statement.

Doubt: because he couldn't help but wonder if he truly was like him.

"I have never once lied to you Luka," Golden Freddy said slowly, materializing behind him, "and I'm not lying this time. I'd be more than willing to let those two live in exchange for you joining me. I get a bit lonely at times you know. Think it over. Do you truly think you can kill me?"

"Yes," Luka said after a few silent moment. He could almost feel the smirk on that monster's face.

"Yes?" He asked, "so you _**will**_ join me then. You're smarter than I give you credit for." A hand rested on his shoulder and something in him snapped. He whirled around, slicing his claws into the brute's arm.

"No," he hissed, "I refuse to ever become someone like you. We _**will**_ kill you." Black eye sockets narrowed, a dark aura lingering around Golden Freddy.

"You truly are stupid then," he said. In a flash he grabbed Luka's throat, lifting him up and slamming him into the wall by the door. He gagged, clawing at Golden Freddy's hand. "I gave you a chance. To save them. To save yourself even." A blood stained smirk greeted him. "Now...now you will die."

"Luka?" He managed to look over, seeing a little figure in the hall, staring at him. She looked ready to cry. "W-what's going on?"

"Go inside Nina," he managed to choke out, "your daddy will keep you safe okay?" He mentally begged for her to listen to him; just this once. She didn't need to see this.

"But," she sniffed, "you said you would protect me."

"I'd listen to him kid," Golden Freddy remarked, "Luka here can't protect you anymore." Luka felt that hand tighten and coughed, hearing metal creak under the pressure. "Now," Golden Freddy said, leveling his gaze back onto his prey, "time to give Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria one less-"

"No!" Luka gasped as Golden Freddy dropped him, panting even though air wasn't necessary for him anymore. He looked up, ignoring the pain in his throat as he tried to locate the source of that cry. Nina was next to Golden Freddy, hitting his leg with her tiny fists. Golden Freddy growled dangerously, turning to her. She continued to hit him. "Stop being a meanie to Luka!" She yelled at him. Jason came to see what the commotion was, coming into the hall just in time to see Golden Freddy strike Nina hard, sending her skidding a few feet across the floor. She lay still, unmoving. Luka hoped she was only unconscious.

"Insolent little brat," he hissed. Jason stared at him, eyes wide.

"You," he said in shock, "what are you?"

"I am your worst nightmare," the animatronic replied. He stalked forward, shoving Jason back into the room. Bonnie and Chica caught him before he fell, Freddy running out to step in the way. "Enough!" Golden Freddy shouted.

"Back off Golden Freddy," Freddy said. Golden Freddy ignored him, slamming him aside and into the wall. Freddy slid down, dazed for the moment.

"Now," Golden Freddy said, turning to look at Luka as he scooped Nina into his arms, "Perhaps little Nina would enjoy joining you, Luka. She likes foxes doesn't she? She can be Foxy's little assistant."

"Ye better leave the lass alone!" Foxy snarled, tail swishing angrily.

"You can do nothing fox," he taunted, holding Nina out towards him, "or perhaps you'll strike out and cause another child's death." Foxy paused, guilt flashing in his visible eye. " I thought so," Golden Freddy said, "You're pathetic."

"Let go of my daughter," Jason ordered, halfway into the hallway.

"Don't worry," Golden Freddy said, "you'll join her soon enough."

"Let her go." Golden Freddy turned towards the source of the demand, seeing Luka as he stood shakily. He laughed, frigid and menacing.

"I'm sorry," he said with a smirk, "I didn't quite catch that." Luka met his gaze, eyes blazing.

"I said," he repeated, stepping closer with his fangs bared, "let go of my cousin!"


	11. Broken Parts

Jason watched as the black wolf dove, fangs bared and claws extended. He slammed into the animatronic referred to as Golden Freddy. Nina tumbled from his hold, Freddy diving forward to catch her before she struck the cement. He stood, holding her carefully as he walked over. "She's okay," he said, handing her back to Jason, "she's not hurt." He stared at the blue-eyed animatronic, seeing emotions flit through their depths. How was that possible? He recalled Luka's words only moments before.

" _Let go of my cousin!"_

It made no sense. It was impossible...wasn't it?

"How dare you!" came Luka's roar. He looked back, watching as Golden Freddy hit the ground, Luka a flurry of claws and teeth. The larger animatronic as landing just as many hits but nothing fazed the wolf. He kept striking, lashing out blindly in a rage Jason didn't think possible. These animatronics were a mess of wires. He of all people should know that. Yet the longer he watched the more he started to wonder if there was something more to it.

"You need to know when to quit kid," Golden Freddy hissed, throwing him into the wall. Luka was up again in an instant, growling and slashing. Wires snapped under his claws.

"You expect me to quit?!" Luka roared, "I will not watch you murder my family!"

_'Family?'_ Jason wondered, watching the mayhem in front of him. _'It...it isn't possible. But...'_ he looked at the animatronics around him, _'that story...about four kids being murdered...could they still be here?'_ He jumped when a hand touched his arm. Chica gave a sad smile.

"Let me take her," she said, "she doesn't need to see this if she wakes up." He nodded numbly, allowing Nina to transfer into Chica's arms. She smiled, cradling Nina as if she were her own child.

_'Could this animatronics not be the cause of all the deaths?'_ he wondered, looking back at Golden Freddy. _'Him...where did he come from?'_

"Luka!" The sharp call snapped him out of his thoughts in time to watch the small wolf smash into the wall again. He was littered with dents and one arm was sparking, severed wires hanging loosely from a slash in the metal. He nearly jumped out of his skin as Foxy tore past him, throwing himself at Golden Freddy. "Did ye truly think I was gonna allow this?"

"You nuisance," the larger bear replied, "You should have learned how to stay dead you little brat."

"And let ye run wild? Not a chance." Luka got up, albeit slower than before, and joined in the fray again.

"Fools!" Golden Freddy shouted. Another shape flew by him. Bonnie.

"Did you think we would just sit back and let you hurt Luka!" the rabbit shouted, grabbing and kicking at whatever he could get, tearing aged fabric with relative ease ad leaving the wires underneath vulnerable. "He's our family!"

"You've caused enough problems, Golden Freddy," Freddy growled, jumping into the mix, smashing whatever he could.

"I will enjoy ripping you apart piece by piece," the beast snarled, throwing Foxy away and bashing an elbow into Bonnie's head, "I'll make sure you never see the light of day ever again!" Something in Jason snapped at that. As a surge of sudden protectiveness washed over him he grabbed the fan from the desk, running forward and smashing the brute in the face with it. The fabric caught and tore, revealing mangled flesh beneath the crossbeams of the animatronic. Golden Freddy roared, trying to fight off the onslaught of hits as the four animatronics tore at him. "Do you think you can win this?" the bear snapped, struggling and losing under the combined assault. "I'll kill you all!"

"Not on yer life mate," Foxy said before snapping his jaws shut on Golden Freddy's neck. He tore back, a chunk of metal and fabric hanging from his jaws. He spat it out and Jason saw the clump of destroyed flesh underneath it. He stepped back, watching as the pirate fox tore another piece free.

Golden Freddy gagged, sagging slightly at this. Foxy didn't slow, tearing through under Freddy pulled and the entire head separated from Golden Freddy's body. The golden animatronic sagged, collapsing to the floor. The animatronics tumbled off, staring at the mass of mutilated metal and flesh melted away into the shadows, gone.

"Did we..." Bonnie began, gasping for breath, "Did we win?"

"I think so lad," Foxy replied. He spat once more, a glob of bloody flesh hitting the floor, "I certainly hope I ne'er have ta do that again." He went to help pull Luka to his feet. The wolf wobbled, exhaustion in those eyes.

"Good job guys," Chica chirped, "you made it out relatively unharmed."

" _Don't be so sure."_ Jason jumped at the disembodied voice, seeing a sadistic grin glow in the darkness, white pupils glowing. He was about to shout a warning when something shot out, slamming through Luka's middle. It tore a whole through the metal, spraying shrapnel everywhere and severing wires. Luka collapsed, hit the floor with a dull thump and eyes glassy. _"Just wait. I'll regain my energy, and then I will come back to kill the rest of you. You won't be able to hide. I will destroy you."_ The voice and face faded, leaving silence. Panic squeezed Jason's chest, making him hurry over to the broken animatronic.

"Lift him," he ordered the other animatronics, "get him to the Parts and Services room so I can fix him." They stared at him, confusion showing. Irritation surged through him. "Now!"

"Why do you care?" Freddy asked, voice soft. Jason growled, stalking over to the animatronic.

"I will not stand here and watch my nephew die," he snarled, "not move him unless you want a piece of your family to die."

"Then ye believe it truly is yer nephew," Foxy said. Jason growled at him.

"I don't know what the hell is going on," he stated, "but if it somehow _**is**_ Luka then I won't let him die. You hear me fox?!" Foxy laughed, lifting Luka easily.

"Yes sir," he said, "Ye know, I always did respect authority." The fox turned and walked down the hall towards the requested room. Jason hurried after  him, the animatronics crowding around him.

_'I never thought I'd admit this,'_ Jason thought, _'but these animatronics are the only things keeping me from dying.'_

* * *

 

"So," Jason said, reattaching wires and replacing shredded parts as fast as his body would allow, "my nephew's soul is trapped in this robot?"

"That's right," Freddy said, "On his first day on the job Golden Freddy, the thing that attacked us, got into his office. The doors were down but they don't act as wall to him. He simply goes through them." Jason listened intently, trying to fathom the idea that his nephew was still alive. Well...sort of. "Golden Freddy enjoys killing," Freddy continued, "we try to keep him from getting anywhere by frightening off the night guards."

"Which, in retrospect, wasn't a good plan," Bonnie said, head down to stare at his feet. Jason gave a snort but stayed silent.

"Golden Freddy tormented him," Freddy stated simply, "and stuffed him into the suit he now inhabits where he died. His soul latched onto the suit for some reason and he's been there ever since."

"A lot of others latched onto suits in the past," Chica commented, stroking Nina's hair. The little girl had yet to awake, but they tried not to worry too much. Jason focused on Chica as she continued. "They all hung on for a bit and then passed again."

"But Luka was different," Bonnie piped in, "he stayed put." Jason huffed, looking back at his nephew.

"Is that actually a good thing?" he muttered. The animatronics, unfortunately, heard him.

"What do you mean?" Chica asked. Jason sighed.

"It's just that...is it really better that he stuck to the suit?" he asked, "after all, you guys have gotten used to all this stuff but Luka...he's old enough to understand it all fully right from the start. I'm not saying you guys were stupid or anything but for him its different than for you guys. For all you know he _**wants**_ to pass on, but he won't be able to."

"I...never thought of it like that," Chica admitted, ducking her head.

"Nay," Foxy said, "If this ol fox has learned anything about Luka, it's that the lad doesn't want to die. I believe it scares him and, to be honest, I agree. Death scares anyone since we don't got a clue what be waiting on the other end." Jason hummed in agreement.

_'The fox makes a weird bit of sense,'_ Jason thought, _'considering his soul was that of a twelve year old. Wait...do souls age?'_ He shook off his thoughts. Chances were the animatronics didn't now either.

He worked diligently, trying his best to repair his nephew. Nina woke up just as he finished, wandering over to him. "Is Luka sleeping daddy?" She asked.

"Yes sweetheart," he replied, picking her up, "he's tired and needs to rest."

"Will he be awake later today?" She asked.

"Of course he will be," Jason promised, "he still has a job to do remember?"

"Yay!" Nina cheered. She climbed onto the metal table, kneeling beside her cousin. "We're gonna play a lot today Luka," She said, "I just wish you could come visit me. Auntie Mika misses you." Jason frowned at the mention of Luka's mother. She wouldn't understand the situation. It'd be too much for her.

"Nina," he said gently, "we have to keep Luka a secret from Auntie Mike okay?" Nina looked at him, dark eyes glittering.

"Why?" She asked.

"Cause she'd be really sad," he replied. Nina looked at Luka, a small frown on her face.

"She'd be sad," Nina repeated, "cause Luka can't visit her right?"

"Yes Nina," he said. She bobbed her head.

"Okay," she said, "I won't tell Auntie Mika." Jason kissed her forehead.

"Good girl," he said, standing and picking her up, "We'll be back later. I just have to drop Nina off at her nanny's." Nina pouted.

"But I wanna play with Luka," she whined.

"Be good for your nanny and I'll take you here for pizza and ice cream," he promised.

"Yay!" Jason turned heading for the door.

"I'll be back," he said to the animatronics, "just flip him on in a bit. He should be okay." He turned away, sighing. _'I hope.'_


	12. Pulling the Strings

"What do we do now?" Chica asked after Jason had left. Foxy sat beside her, and Freddy looked at the pair. Bonnie was standing behind him, soft sniffles coming from him as he stood over Luka.

"There be something amiss with Golden Freddy," Foxy said, "No chance he could just not die. We sure can."

"I have an idea," Freddy said, "there's someone we could talk to. However, I'd prefer not to put you three through seeing him." Foxy bristled, looking at him.

"Lad," he said, "Remember that this pirate has already met him. However, these two have not. I agree with yer statement. They'd be traumatized."

"We'll be fine," Chica said.

"No," Freddy said firmly, "I won't be letting Luka meet him either. Me and Foxy can handle it."

"Freddy," Chica said, "we aren't children anymore. I'm sorry but you can't keep us out of this. We deserve to know. Actually, we _**need**_ to know. You can't go charging into this mess alone. Golden Freddy got torn apart by us and yet still almost killed Luka. So just tell us the plan and let us decide for ourselves whether we want to go or not."

"The lass makes a good point," Foxy commented. Freddy looked at him.

"Whose side are you on anyway?"

"No ones," the fox said, "I'm here ta keep ye three in line. As I usually do mate." Freddy sighed.

"Fine," he said, "I thought we could talk to the Marionette. He might know something."

"Marionette," Chica repeated, testing the word, "That puppet thing? He was so...strange though." Freddy nodded. "You think he can help?"

"Perhaps," he replied, "now he should respond to the music box but..."

"It was removed when ye three be remodeled," Foxy said. He didn't sound bitter about that fact, but Freddy winced anyway.

"Exactly," Freddy said, "but since Jason was the one to remove it, he may know where it is. Or at the very least be able to recreate it."

"Will he help?" Bonnie asked, voice small and soft.

"I think he's on our side Bonnie," Freddy replied, "Why wouldn't he help us?"

"We led his nephew to death," Bonnie said softly, "we let him nearly die this time too. We still don't know if he'll wake up. I mean, that's why we're waiting to turn him back on isn't it? Cause we're too scared to see if he's dead."

"We didn't lose him Bonnie," Freddy said.

"You don't know that," the rabbit stated, "this could simply be a hollow shell. We don't know."

"Turn him on lad," Foxy said, "that should quell yer fears. He'll be up and about and ye will feel better." Bonnie shook his head.

"Nothing will be better," he said before walking out of the room.

"I'll go," Chica said, hurrying after him. Freddy sighed and sat on the edge of the metal table, all to aware of Luka's unmoving form only an inch or so behind him.

"Bonnie's right," Freddy said.

"Ye can't start thinking that way now lad," Foxy replied.

"Even if Luka's alive...how will he trust us again? We let him down."

"We didn't do anything wrong mate," Foxy said, "Golden Freddy caught us off guard. We believed it be over."

"But-"

"Doubt won't help anything," Foxy said, cutting him off, "we need ta act. Preferably before our resident killer can regain his strength." Freddy nodded.

"We should turn Luka back on," Freddy said, turning and lifting the boy.

"Remember," Foxy said suddenly, "he may not awake right away. Ye have no reason ta worry though." Freddy nodded and flipped the switch. "Let's let him be." Again he nodded, following his friend out of the room.

* * *

 

Luka groaned, feeling his senses come back to him. His stomach was tingling, and it took him a moment to recall the beating he'd received. He sat up, shaking his head. No one was around so he hopped off of the table, wobbling slightly. _'How long have I been out?'_ he wondered, _'better question. How did I get repaired?'_ He waited until his legs stopped shaking before he exited the room. The halls were lit, so he wondered whether or not the pizzeria had opened. _'If so then I'm shirking my duties,'_ he mused.

He entered the main room just in time to hear Scott ranting. "This is not good. People will start asking questions if Luka isn't active, and he's not here with the others. Where is he?" Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy were standing on the stage, clearly waiting for an opening. Luka turned his gaze, catching Foxy looking at him from Pirate's Cove. He nodded towards Scott, telling him to go. He took a few steps closer and Foxy nodded, a sly grin on his face before he slipped back into his Cove. "And you three seem strange today as well. Hopefully nothing-Oh! Luka! There you are. I was concerned." Luka gave a nervous smile, seeing the relieved looks on the faces of those on the stage. Something beeped and Scott looked at his watch. "Better open up then. Good timing my little wolf."

Luka went about his job obediently, feeling slightly sluggish for some reason. _'Last night must have taken it out of me,'_ he thought. He shook it off, grinning when, at 10:00 exactly, Nina came running in. She followed him around like she used to do, her smile making him content. Jason watched from the sidelines, passing by at one point to collect Nina.

"I'll see you tonight," he whispered, "Your mother is watching Nina." He gave the smallest nod he could manage and went about his duties. At least Nina would be safe.

When Scott locked up and left Luka found himself bombarded by two bodies. Chica and Bonnie. They clung to him, Chica chirping how happy she was. "You're still alive," Bonnie was murmuring, clearly still worried.

"I can't help but notice lad," Foxy said, "ye seem a bit slow today. Are ye alright?"

"Yeah," Luka replied, "I feel fine; just a bit sore." And it was true. After the original numbness had faded he felt as if he'd pulled a few muscles. Not anything severely painful, but annoying still when he moved too fast. "I promise I'm fine." Foxy nodded, though the other three looked less sure.

"We thought of a plan to figure out why Golden Freddy is still alive," Freddy said, changing the subject, "but we can't be certain of it until your uncle returns."

"What is it?" Luka asked. The sudden silence that greeted him made him nervous. "What's wrong?"

"We need to meet someone who's...not the best person lad," Foxy said.

"And we'd prefer if you'd stay out of this," Freddy said, "You're still recovering, and he can be...unpredictable."

"Who is it?" Silence again. He huffed. "I'm kind of sick of the awkward silence guys. Seriously, don't I deserve to know the shady character who my friends are meeting?" He held Freddy's blue gaze until it cracked and the bear sighed.

"He's called the Marionette," he said, "he suddenly showed up in a previous establishment nearly thirty years ago. We never knew him until then."

"Quite honestly," Chica continued, "he was unsettling. The establishment he existed in contained replacements of us called toys. They were scrapped pretty quickly after that place went out of business."

"Thankfully it was them they scrapped instead of us," Bonnie muttered, still clinging to Luka's waist like a child to their parent when scared.

"He be strange indeed," Foxy continued, "Our replacements wanted nothing but death. One even struck a child. We tried to keep them in line but it be no use."

"Marionette was the worst out of all of them," Freddy said, "while the toys were just vicious, he toyed with the night guards. He determined his attacks by letting them wind a music box. It supposedly kept him asleep but in reality he simply used it as a game. Once it ran out, he struck. There was no stopping him." Freddy sighed, looking away. "Eventually we found out who he really was. He wasn't just another animatronic for the establishment. After all, he was something that unnerved the kids even."

"What was he?" Luka asked, enthralled in the story as usual.

"He...he created us," Freddy said, "he's the reason our souls stuck to the animatronic suits. He gave us life, gave us another chance to live. We're sure that he caused Golden Freddy to be revived, though for what reason is unknown, and..." he trailed off, eyes closing and an almost guilty look on his face.

"What?" Luka asked.

"I should have thought of this sooner," the bear said, "he may have caused you to be reborn as well. He...he might have trapped you here." Luka mulled that over for a moment, before honing in on something.

"What do you mean 'trapped'? You act like I'm not happy to be here."

"Don't you want to pass on?" Bonnie asked, quiet. Luka blinked, silent. Then, almost out of nowhere, he burst out laughing. Bonnie pulled back, all the animatronics, minus Foxy, looking almost offended.

"You guys actually thought," he started, unable to continue. He managed to calm himself, still chuckling. "Guys, how can I not be happy. I'm still _**alive**_. Maybe I'm not human, but...everyone fears death. Now, I won't suddenly drop dead from old age of something. I mean sure, I can't do some things but...I'm happy."

"I figured," Foxy said. The door signaled someone entering and they looked to see Jason.

"Hey Uncle Jason," Luka said carefully.

"Luka," his uncle greeted, "good to see you. Though I must admit it is strange to think that you're a robot now." Luka gave a shy smile.

"You're telling me."

"So," Jason said, "What did you need? You said you needed my help."

"When you remodeled us," Freddy said, "I had a music box implanted in me. We need that music box so we can speak to...the thing that made us this way." Jason mulled it over, face locked into an expression of deep thought.

"There _**was**_ a music box," He commented, "I thought it was a bit strange at the time and Scott told me to remove it. It must have been scrapped for parts. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica slumped, disappointed. Foxy was in thought, tail swishing behind him.

"Can ye remake it mate?" the fox asked. Scott thought for a few moments, biting his lip.

"I might be able to," he said, "As long as we have the parts." He turned and walked off, the animatronics following him eagerly. "Now this thing that created you, did he make Luka too?"

"We believe that be the case," Foxy said. Jason nodded.

"I must admit," he said, opening the door to the Parts and Services room, "I'm a bit curious to meet this fellow."

"That might be a bad idea mate." He shrugged.

"I met four animatronics who are alive, my nephew is another animatronic now, and I had a crazy thing after my life last night. How can it be worse?"

"If Marionette strike then there be no saving ya mate." Jason paused, rooting through a box.

"That puppet thing?" he asked.

"You know it?" Chica asked. He nodded.

"I was just a kid back then," he commented, "only ten I would guess. It always freaked me out a bit. _**That**_ was what made you all like this."

"Yes," Freddy replied.

"And Luka as well?"

"We believe so," Chica replied. Jason bobbed his head.

"Well then, I certainly wish to have a word with this Marionette then," he said.

"I wouldn't," Bonnie warned.

"What's the worse he can do?" Jason asked, "I doubt he'd be too hard to knock back if he tried to kill me anyway."

"That's not the worse thing he could do," Bonnie muttered, low enough that only Luka could hear him, "not even close."


	13. The Deal

"Alright," Jason said, setting a box of parts on the table and pulling something out to set on the table, "I had to ask Scott about the remains of the music box. It was used for scrap but it's still mostly intact it seems. I should be able to have this thing up and running in an hour or so. You guys should figure out where you plan to set this thing off."

"I think I be knowing the perfect place," Foxy said, turning away and motioning for the other animatronics to follow. He led them into Pirates Cove, wandering towards the area behind his stage.

"Foxy," Freddy said, gaining the fox's attention, "you aren't out of order anymore. People come through here all the time."

"I know that mate," Foxy said, "but there be a back room that no one goes inta. It be perfect." He wrenched open the door, revealing a medium sized room, devoid of anything except dust. "I started ta think about it after ye mentioned the Marionette."

"This should work," Freddy said with a nod, "in case he decides to stick around for a bit at least no one will see him back here."

"How do you plan to go about this?" Chica asked, "I doubt he'll be very happy to have been summoned here."

"I'll deal with that," Freddy said, "just...try not to get into his attention."

"What the lad means if don't talk ta the thing," Foxy explained, "don't draw his attention ta ye."

"What if he can't help?" Bonnie asked. Freddy sighed.

"Then we keep trying," he said, "there has to be a way to get rid of that menace. For now we should keep an eye open. We never know when he'll come back."

"So," Jason said, "I got this thing finally fixed. Don't know if it's fully functional because I didn't dare to test it." Freddy nodded and gingerly accepted the music box.

"I wish you guys would stay out here," he said, clearly hoping the others would remain behind.

"No way!" Chica said, "we're coming with you." She glanced around, catching the gazes of her friends and Jason. "All of us." The bear groaned.

"Fine," he reluctantly agreed. Foxy gave a sharp grin and wrapped an arm around Freddy's shoulders.

"Ye knew ye weren't gonna be able ta hide it ferever," he said with a laugh. He plucked the music box from Freddy's hand, tail swishing behind him. "Now hurry up lad. Better we do this quick don't ye think?" Chica laughed and ran after the fox, Bonnie by her side. Freddy shook his head, following the trio. Luka smiled and was about to go after them when a hand gripped his shoulder.

"You know Luka," Jason said, "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it Uncle Jason?" he asked, ear twitching. Jason eyed him for a moment before meeting his gaze again.

"Are you...content like this?" Jason asked, "I mean, clearly you didn't choose to be like this. However, you seem fairly content."

"I'm happy I guess," he replied, "being an animatronic isn't too bad. Besides, it feels nice to make the kids happy." Jason chuckled and patted his shoulder.

"All right then," he said, "I had to check. Let's get moving."

"Hey Uncle Jason," Luka began, "how...how's mom?"

"She's mourning," Jason said, "but she wouldn't understand. She wouldn't be able to fathom the idea. Hell, I couldn't until I saw you attack that thing. It made me see the emotion in you. Made me see you still hold what made you human." Luka nodded and the pair went towards the back room. When they squeezed in Freddy had already wound the music box and placed it on the floor. It played well enough, but the melody was low and haunting. Luka watched it intently, waiting for something to happen. Nothing did. Eventually the music box wound down completely, going silent.

"Well that was a bust," Chica said with a sigh. A dry laugh sounded behind her. Luka felt a shudder go through him at the sound.

"Don't be too sure little girl," a voice said. The tone was low, hushed; as if someone was trying to speak while they were suffocating. Luka turned with the others, staring at the other end of the room. Only Freddy didn't move, staring at the music box with an almost blank stare. "Well then Fazbear, why have you chosen to summon me?" Luka swallowed, looking at the figure slouched on the floor before him. His body was thin, likely no more than two inches in diameter, and jet black, white striped ribbing the are Luka assumed was his waist and wrists. Each hand had three long, claw-like fingers. His legs ended in tapered points, making it seem like the being could not stand. His face was white, the texture like that of porcelain. A wide grin was forcefully etched into the mask, two white pupils glowing from within the dark eye sockets. Violet streaks like tear trails ran from the eyeholes to the face's edge, crimson coloring the thing's cheeks.

 _'This thing,'_  Luka wondered,  _'This is the Marionette? He doesn't look like he could do much harm...though he is unnerving.'_

"We wanted to ask you something," Freddy said, voice nearly shaking as he slowly turned to face the Marionette, "about Golden Freddy." That harsh laugh echoed again and Luka noticed how the mouth did not move, frozen in its current state.

"You called upon me for that?" it asked, something dark glittering in the dark depths of its eyes, "Have you not dealt for years with him nearby? Why now do you choose to call for help?"

"He's gotten out of control," Foxy said, much calmer for some reason than Freddy was, "we cannot allow him to continue in this way."

"I see," the Marionette said, sounding almost thoughtful. It cocked its head, eying Foxy carefully. The fox didn't budge, didn't even flinch. However, the way his tail instinctively curled around his leg showed his true nerves. "You were the first child I turned, were you not?" it rasped.

"Aye," Foxy replied, "Ye changed me first out of our group."

"Remind me of the order boy. I'm afraid it has been a long time since that day." Foxy frowned, trying to keep his eyes locked with those white pupils.

"It be me," he repeated, "then Freddy...then Chica, then Bonnie...then Luka." The head straightened.

"Luka?" the Marionette asked.

"That's me," Luka said. Marionette looked to him.

"You," it said, "you...I do not know." It raised a hand, beckoning with a single finger. "Come here."

"Don't do it Luka," Freddy hissed in his ear. He paused, torn between moving forward and staying put. A raspy sigh escaped the Marionette and it lowered its arm.

"You can do whatever you'd like," It said, "I have never taken free will from those I created. However, do you not wish to have some questions answered? You wonder about why you remained, when many before you have passed on. I can tell you, but you must come here."

"You leave my nephew alone," Jason said suddenly. Marionette turned to him, a laugh echoing through the room.

"Cheeky aren't you," it said, "I could be rid of you in the blink of an eye. However...it is refreshing to hear some resistance after so long." It looked back to Luka. "Now then, what are you going to do?"

"Depends," Luka said.

"Oh? On what child?"

"On whether or not you plan to kill anyone." There were several moments of silence as the Marionette stared at him and Luka felt someone grip his arm. The Marionette's head lowered, its entire body shuddering slightly. It took a few moments before the sound of dry laughter was heard, slowly growing louder before the Marionette looked back up.

"I will not be the one giving death," it stated, "now come here." Luka pulled away from the grip on his arm and approached the creature. "Crouch. I cannot see you up there." He obeyed, squatting awkwardly in front of the being. The Marionette shot out one hand, grabbing his chin suddenly. He yelped, caught off guard and slightly unnerved by those white pupils watching him closely. "I did not create you," it said, "I have tried for a long while to create another companion for my creations. However, none have succeeded."

"How can that be possible?" Foxy asked.

"What do you mean, you tried to make a companion for us?" Bonnie asked at the same time. The Marionette sighed, never for a moment releasing its hold or gaze on Luka.

"I know not how he formed," it rasped, "he must have had a strong soul and a strong will to live on in order to bind himself to this suit. As for your question little rabbit, I was not the cause of your deaths. I tried to give you new lives and while they may not be perfect you are here as proof. I tried for others as well, yet none stayed bound for long." It released Luka, yet the wolf did not stand. He felt as if he was not meant to quite yet. "You...Luka...I will tell you the information you desire. However, I shall tell only you, and it may come at a price."

"Will I die?" Luka asked.

"You will live," was its reply.

"Luka, don't do it," Freddy said before turning to the Marionette, "tell me the information. Let me pay the price."

"I have nothing for you," the Marionette stated, "I will tell him, or no one. That is my offer." Luka looked over the creature in front of him before giving a short, decisive nod.

"Alright," he said, rearranging himself so he was sitting cross-legged on the floor, "I accept your offer. Guys, you need to leave."

"But Luka-" Chica began. He shook his head, cutting her off.

"It's something I have to do," he said, "so let me. This might be our only chance to get rid of Golden Freddy. We can't give that up."

"What if you get killed?" Bonnie asked softly.

"Marionette said I would live," Luka said.

"You believe that thing?" Jason asked and Luka jolted slightly. He'd forgotten his uncle was there.

"I do not lie," the Marionette rasped, sounding slightly annoyed, "I have not lied before, and I don't lie now."

"Go," Luka said. He heard protests but eventually the door shut. A quick glance showed that no one had stayed behind. "So," he began, turning his gaze back to the Marionette, "what is this price?"


	14. Origin Stories

"What is this price you ask," the Marionette said, "What you want is information that will end someone's life. No matter what a life is a life, and there must be compensation. However, it makes no sense to end your life in exchange for information you will receive. So, I have thought of an alternative."

"What is it?" Luka asked. The Marionette stayed silent for a while, cocking his head and focusing his dark eyes on the wolf. 'What is he thinking?' Luka wondered, 'he already said he wouldn't kill me so...what does he have planned.'

"You already know that this will lead to the death of the one you call Golden Freddy," the Marionette said, "however, the information will not be enough. I will have to play a part in his...destruction. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I think so," Luka said.

"Good," the Marionette said, "and because of this, your payment will not be pleasant. Are you sure you want to continue with this?"

"Yes," Luka answered, "It isn't like I have too much of a choice. Though...you haven't exactly told me what this price is."

"Of course you would want to know that," the Marionette said with a raspy sigh, "Fine. Your four friends, you were aware that they died horrid deaths did you not?"

"I...I was aware they were killed yes," he said hesitantly.

"Well then, you are not aware exactly how they died am I correct?" Luka nodded.

'It's talking in circles,' Luka thought, 'Why? Just get to the point already.'

"Have you figured it out yet?" It asked. Luka shook his head. "I figured you would be a bit smarter than this. Your payment is to relive the deaths of your four friends." Luka's eyes widened, a sharp breath entering his lungs. Something dark glittered in the Marionette's eyes as a rough laugh echoed in his ears. "You see now. Each will grow more vivid than the last. Are you still prepared to do this?"

"I have to be," Luka said after a moment, "There's no other way to stop him."

"This could very well drive you insane," the Marionette said. Luka looked away, ears flattening. "I admire your determination Luka. Should we begin?"

"May as well," Luka said.

"Then we shall begin. First, the eldest. Then, the deaths will proceed in order." Before Luka could even nod a white hot pain sliced through his brain. He groaned, eyes shutting tightly as he gripped at his brain. He barely managed to glance at the Marionette's twisted smile before visions flashed in front of glazed eyes.

"Stop it! Let me go!"

"What-" he started before another surge of pain pierced through him.

"No! You can't do this! Leave me alone!"

"Sorry kid. Our game's come to an end though. You were certainly amusing though. Too bad you need to die now."

"No! I won't let you - Aaah~!"

The scream echoed from his own lips without his own will. He bent further, trembling as his head throbbed. The door slammed open, multiple voices yelling over his own screams and the voice in his head. Images burned into his eyes, a young kid stumbling out of a back room, bright amber eyes wide and frightened. A bloody hand print left behind on a door frame. The twisted smile following behind.

"Come out, come out wherever you are. You can't hide forever kid." Footsteps echoing. "There you are. Now be a good boy and stay still."

"No! I won't let you! Stay away from me!" Something shattering and a low, agitated grunt.

"So that's how you want to play. Fine, see how far you can run with that wound of yours. I've always enjoyed games."

"What's going on in here?!" A muffled thump accompanied by a low growl. "How dare you! What did you do?!" Glazed eyes looked up, seeing the Marionette dangling from someone's grip. A dry laugh cut through the screams in his ears.

"You're too late," the Marionette rasped, "he's already accepted the payment. Now he jus needs to fight through it."

"What payment? Damn you, tell me what you did!"

"I'm not afraid of you. Let it be."

"Heheh, found you~. You've been a feisty one that's for sure. Now though, it's over. Come here."

"Back off!" A groan and a soft whine.

"There, that seemed to break your will a little bit. Now sit still. I really do hate having to clean more than necessary."

"Screw you." A loud laugh, icy and unfamiliar, tore through him.

"That fire will go out soon enough. Your time here is done."

Luka let out another scream of agony, curling in on himself. He heard a muffled voice beside him, felt a hand on his back. His body seized, a pain flaring through his chest. He gasped, panting as the first surge of pain receded.

"The next one." the Marionette's voice cut though the visions like a hot knife in his belly. "There is no prevention. You five will only see more pain. That is why I first asked you to leave." More muffled voices reached his ears as he slowly passed into another vision. This time the room was small, confined. The door was shut tight. Another child the same age as the first stood cornered, blue eyes in a glare.

"Stay away from me!" A sharp, crazed smile entered the vision, a knife glittering.

"You know, I'm learning. Slowly...but learning. Letting the last one roam free led to a rather...messy ending."

"Just s-stay back. I know what you want. Just let me go."

"I don't think so. Do you think I'm stupid kid? This conversation is pointless and will end in your death."

"Wait a second! No!"

Pain burst through his skull, like he'd been struck. He groaned, wobbling and slumping against someone. He felt gentle hands holding him. Multiple hands. Someone's voice reached him, blurring past and reality. "You've broken his brain! What purpose does this make?!"

"Be quiet already. You are growing annoying."

"Stay still! You little pest."

"You expect me to stay still?! You're trying to kill me!"

"Yes, and the more you move the more I will make this hurt."

"Don't threaten me."

"Like you scare me kid. And it wasn't a threat." The man stalked closer, a serene but crazed look on his face. The boy shifted away, pinned against the wall as he looked up.

"T-then what was it?"

"It's a promise."

"Wait! No!"

Blood. Blood filled his vision

"The second has come to an end."

"What exactly are you showing him!" Silence.

"A glimpse of death. Your deaths to be precise." Luka felt his mind clear slightly, panting as he trembled for a bit. "I'm giving him a break for a moment. It could be quick and in succession but that would destroy him. Be grateful that I am as considerate as I am."

"You...what is wrong with you?!"

"Aye, I must agree with the lad. This be a bit much."

"This is the payment for my assistance. You won't be able to rid yourselves of Golden Freddy without my help. I do not enjoy taking life. Therefore, if I am to help tear the life from this man, adequate payment is required. Now then, I will tell my information to give time for Luka to mend himself. Physical pain simulated in the mental state can cause massive damage."

"Luka, are you okay?" Chica asked. He managed to nod, dizziness washing over him.

"I-I'll be okay. Let's hear what the Marionette has to say about this." He sat up, leaning against Chica for support. He looked at the Marionette, seeing it slumped against the wall once more.

"Now then," the Marionette said, "Golden Freddy exists not as a solid entity, but as a spiritual one. His true physical form, meaning the animatronic form he was placed in still resides within the establishment."

"I remember there being a suit like that at one time," Jason said, "It was in the last establishment. Scott said he removed it when we came here because there was no fixing it."

"Then he lied to you," the Marionette said, "for him to exist his physical form is somewhere in the building. You need to find it, and bring it to me. Preferably before Golden Freddy regains his strength. Then I can remove the binding on his soul and you'll be rid of him."

"That seems...so easy," Bonnie said in awe.

"You would think," the Marionette stated, "yet do you believe he will just let you destroy him? He will be on the lookout and will not hesitate to kill you. Now, you five should leave. His payment must continue."

"No way! If he's taking this payment then we'll be here to support him."

"Fine, but do not protest. I won't hesitate to remove your souls momentarily, and that will be pleasant for no one. Now, onto the third." Luka felt a pressure behind his eyes and closed them. Images flickered behind his eyelids. A little girl, dressed in a sundress and crying. She was huddled off to one side, staring up at the man who approached her.

"Stop your crying. It won't help you anyway."

"Who are you? I wanted my mommy. You said you'd take me to her. Where's mommy?"

"Enough. I dislike small children. So whiny you are. Your mother is not here."

"Mommy...I wanna see my mommy."

"Hate to tell you kid, but you won't be seeing your mother again." Loud sobs accompanied by pitiful crying reached him. The girl ran to the door, crying and pulling at the handle.

"Mommy! Mommy! Where are you?" The man grabbed her arm, pulling her back. She screamed, and the man clamped the hand with the knife over her mouth. Dried blood coated the handle.

"Shut up. Why must you be so annoying?" Muffled cries and a repetition of 'mommy'. "I thought I could play a bit but you seem to be intent on annoying me. Best I end your noise now." A slick slicing sound followed by silence. The man let the little girl drop, glassy eyes staring off into nowhere. "Oh well. There's always next time."

"The final death begins," came the Marionette's soft rasping voice, "and, in my opinion, this is the most gruesome. If he comes out the other side, then he is stronger than the average person. If not, then he has failed my expectations of him."

"He'll make it." Luka tuned them out, trying to come back to himself. His throat burned and he swore tears were getting ready to leak out. Yet he forced them away. If he focused on the pain lancing his body, then he felt as if he might lose himself completely. The next vision entered his gaze, a little boy following the man who'd killed three others. They entered a back room, the boy cocking his head.

"What's wrong mister? You look upset." A false smile painted on the man's face.

"Oh no, I'm fine. I just can't seem to find a piece to the game we were going to play." A giggle.

"It's okay. Pieces get lost all the time. We can play another game. Maybe we can go play with the animals."

"No, no. I promised we could play a very special game. I just need a moment to remember where I put that piece."

"Okay mister, but I should tell mommy where I went. She always said to tell her before going off anywhere." A look of annoyance, one the boy couldn't see.

"You can't."

"Why not?" A sound of metal against stone. A glimmer of satisfaction in dark eyes as the man turned.

"Your mommy wouldn't want you playing this game." Fear in the boys eyes as he stepped back.

"I-I should go..."

"Go? I thought you wanted to play a game?" The man advanced on the boy, grabbing his arm. Tears appeared.

"I-I don't wanna play anymore."

"But we haven't started yet." The door opening, a split second where Luka thought the boy would be saved. His gut sank, recognizing the icy voice that followed.

"What's going on in here?"

"Oh nothing. I was playing with the kid."

"Why do you...you killed those three kids didn't you! What are you thinking, doing this in the middle of the day."

"Why don't you help me."

"What?"

"You seem stressed. Nothing helps remove stress better than watching the life leave someone's eyes." Protests as the boy was lifted and held down on a table. The knife handed over. "Go on. You want to, I know it."

"No! I want my mommy! Leave me alone!" A hand silencing the noises.

"Go on. Anywhere you want. Just slice him." A flash of metal and pain seared through his stomach. A twist of the knife. An agonized scream echoing from Luka's mouth. "Oh! You must truly have some anger. To do something so messy...I'm jealous I didn't think of it already."

"Where are you leaving the corpses? Surely you have a good hiding place." A frigid laugh.

"Where am I hiding them? In the animatronics of course."

Luka gasped as the images left him. He felt tears slip from his eyes, shuddering on the floor. He knew. Knew how each of his friends had died. It was horrible, and he couldn't get the knowledge out of his head, no matter what he did.

"Luka? You okay?" He shook his head, hearing Bonnie beside him. He heard other voices talking to him, but they blurred as his eyes slid shut. He crumpled onto his side, worn out.

"Luka? Luka! Wake up Luka!" He wanted to respond, to say he was alright, but all he saw was black.


	15. Complications

"This is one disaster after another," Bonnie said, hugging his knees as he sat on the stage, "what if he never wakes up? Something like that...that would have caused major damage."

"And how do we explain this to Scott?" Chica added, "He'll scrap him for sure!"

"Calm down," Jason interrupted, "I'll just tell Scott that I had some minor repairs to tend to but Luka won't be operational today. Scott's going on vacation with his family for the next two weeks, so the pizzeria will be closed. It'll be fine. Now go on. Get into your places." The animatronics scrambled off, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica getting into place on the stage while Foxy slipped into his cove. Jason sighed, rubbing at his temple before he heard the door unlock.

"Oh Jason. Glad to see you're still here." He turned. Scott.

"Course I am. I have something to tell you though."

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Sort of. I have some repairs for Luka, minor ones I assure you. However, he likely won't be operational for the day." Scott nodded.

"Of course. If you think he needs repairs then I'll trust your judgment. Will you be working on him today or waiting until closing?"

"Now. I want to see if I can get him up and running before the day's out. It won't be likely but I can try."

"Of course. Do you still have the keys for the pizzeria?"

"Yeah, I've got them."

"I feel terrible that you have to keep coming in even when we aren't open. I just can't find someone else for the job."

"It's fine. I don't mind."

"Alright. I'll see you later Jason. I have some paperwork to fill out before opening." He sighed once the man left, nodding in confirmation of his lie actually working.

 _'Now to go keep an eye on Luka.'_  He hurried to the back room and shut the door. Luka was still motionless; cold.  _'Of course he's cold. He's a robot now.'_  He walked over, pressing a hand to his nephew's chest. Vibrations hummed under his fingers.  _'He's definitely on. Maybe he just needed to rest. Alive but not fully awake yet.'_  He pulled a chair over, determined to keep an eye on the boy until closing.  _'Then once Scott leaves for his trip we can get down to getting rid of that menace.'_  He sat in silence, jumping when a sudden, dry laugh sounded around him. He stood and surveyed the space around him. Nothing.  _'What the hell was that...'_

" _I apologize for startling you. Normally I speak to your nephew. However, he's a bit...out of order at the moment."_

"You," Jason said, "We're going to take you out. No matter what."

" _Amusing you are. You won't find me, and even if you do I will simply kill you. It's that simple. Even as we speak, my energy is returning to me. Soon I'll be perfectly able to kill again, and I won't hesitate either. Remember that."_

"Bastard," Jason swore, "just you wait." There was no response and he sighed, sitting back in his chair.  _'Things are getting more and more complicated.'_

* * *

"Okay, so everything is locked up tight. We have two weeks before the pizzeria reopens," Freddy announced, "therefore we should attempt to rid ourselves of Golden Freddy before this window closes."

"Aye, we be able to move more freely than normal. However, with Golden Freddy regaining himself bit by bit, we best be careful," Foxy added.

"So how do we find it?" Chica asked.

"We search the whole building," Jason said, "I know the layout by heart. I'd say we start in the basement floor first. If Scott is hiding this suit even from his employees then it is likely down there somewhere. However, it won't be in plain sight. It'll be tough finding it."

"Also," Freddy said, "No one travels alone. We can't afford to be vulnerable at any moment. Bonnie, you'll stick with Jason. Chica, you'll be with Foxy."

"What about you?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm going to go see if the Marionette will give us any clue as to where our resident killer is hiding out. Of course, its going to require payment," Freddy explained.

"No lad," Foxy said, "That be a bad idea. We don't need ye ta be out like Luka. We be needing all the help we can get."

"I'm aware," Freddy said, "I won't make any deal unless the payment is something I know I can do without injuring myself. I'll be careful. Now we'd best hurry. There's no time to waste." The bear raced off towards Pirate's Cove, slipping out of sight. Jason turned to the three animatronics still with him.

"Me and Chica will check the eastern part of the basement," Foxy said, "ye two should check the western part."

"Alright," Jason agreed. Foxy and Chica ran off, murmuring amongst themselves. Jason was about to follow when Bonnie held him back. "What is it?"

"Luka, you think he'll be alright don't you?" Bonnie asked. Jason nodded.

"I've watched him go through a lot while he grew up," Jason replied, "he's a strong boy. Hell, all five of you have been strong children. I think that's why he hung on even when others didn't If he can do that then he'll get through this. Don't worry." Bonnie gave a shy smile and nodded.

"Let's go then!"

* * *

"So...you've returned to me. How interesting." Freddy took a deep breath as he reentered the room behind Pirate's Cove. The Marionette was watching him as he entered, grin stretched wide. "What did you want from me."

"I came to ask you something," Freddy said.

"I figured," the Marionette rasped, "but all things from me come with a price."

"I'm aware," Freddy said, "and depending on the payment I may or may not choose to actually make a deal."

"Interesting," the Marionette said, "what is it you needed to ask?"

"I wanted to ask you about the location of Golden Freddy's physical form," Freddy said. Silence. He swallowed thickly as the Marionette stared at him, white pupils burning.

"Leave," it said, looking away, "I cannot help you."

"Please," Freddy said, "we need your assistance."

"I will do nothing more to help you," it said. Anger flared as Freddy growled.

"Why not!" he challenged, "you were responsible for this. You caused that menace to be-" He was cut off as a hand grabbed his throat, squeezing dangerously. He hadn't seem the Marionette move, but now it was standing before him, thin legs somehow balancing his weight. Its three fingers relaxed a bit, and Freddy gasped. Sure, there was no need to breath, but the feeling was unnerving. White pupils burned angrily.

"I caused nothing," it hissed, clearly angered now, "you dare accuse me of this! I did not create your friend, but that accusation was not nearly as horrid. I did not create that menace, I do not enjoy his presence, and I certainly did not create him. Am I understood?" Freddy remained silent and those fingers tightened again, the Marionette lifting him from the floor. He yelped, shocked by the hidden strength within the creature. "Well?" it demanded, "Am I understood?"

"Y-yes," Freddy choked out. The Marionette dropped him and suddenly it was seated against the wall again.

"Watch yourself child," it rasped, "you have a knack for angering me. Now go. I said I had nothing for you, and that was true. Leave me. I do not wish to see you again for a while." He nodded and stood, turning away. He shut the door, wincing at his sore throat.

 _'So,'_  Freddy thought,  _'He never created Golden Freddy. That...is actually a relief in some ways. Perhaps he is more on our side than I first believed.'_  He exited Pirate's Cove after checking that the metal of his throat was not dented. Thankfully, no physical evidence had been left behind from the disagreement.  _'So far we have nothing. Golden Freddy is slowly mending himself. Should he do so before we can get rid of him then I'm sure that he won't hesitate to pick us off one by one.'_  He shook his head, aimlessly wandering. Eventually, he found himself in the right doorway of the office.  _'Luka...we couldn't save you that night. However, you continued to live due to sheer determination. You simply fought for your life, and I had already sentenced you to death before you'd even woken. Only Chica believed in you.'_  He sighed, leaning against the door with a dry chuckle.  _'I always assumed the Marionette gave us these forms as is to punish us further. Being stuck like this...it seemed like a curse. But you...you saw it as what it truly was. A gift. A chance to live again.'_

He exited the office, letting his body go where it pleased. He stopped in front of the Parts and Services room. He opened the door, freezing at what he saw inside. Luka was sitting upright, rolling his wrist on one hand as if testing to ensure it wasn't broken. "Luka," he said, unable to help himself, "You're okay!" Green eyes focused on him, Luka blinking slightly as he released his wrist. Yet something was wrong. Freddy wasn't sure what that was, but something was missing in those eyes.

"Yeah," Luka said at last, looking away, "I guess so. I mean, I'm fully functional if that's what you mean." Freddy stepped into the room, relief flooding him. Maybe he had imagined it.

"Good," he said, "then we should go and tell the others-"

"Others?" The confused question stopped him. Luka was looking at him again, head cocked slightly.

"Yes," Freddy said, "the others." Something dark settled in his belly.  _'Something is very wrong here. This...this is not normal behavior for Luka.'_  He stepped closer, unsettled by the eyes that normally calmed him. "We should go tell them you're awake. They'll be happy to hear it. They were worried about you after all."

"Others," Luka repeated, looking at his lap. The word was hollow, and Freddy felt an icy chill trail down his spine. After a few moments Luka looked back to him, standing. "All right. However, there's something that's bothering me."

 _'That I fully understand,'_  Freddy thought bitterly. He took a deep breath. "What is it?"

"It's just...you...and these others you mentioned..." Luka locked gazes with him and spoke three words that nearly froze time. "Who are you?"


	16. Forgotten Memories and Puppet Strings

"W-what?" Freddy asked, stepping back as if he'd been struck. Luka looked away, shifting.

"It's just," he began, "you want me to follow you...and you tell me that the 'others' are worried yet I don't know you. Why would you worry for me when I don't know you?"

 _'This is bad,'_  Freddy thought,  _'Did the Marionette do this? What's going on...?'_  He shook his head, forcing himself to remain outwardly calm. "We know you Luka," he said, "but I'm not the one to explain the situation right now. Come on." Luka nodded and, thankfully, followed him out.  _'Hopefully seeing his uncle will shock his memory a bit.'_

He hurried back to the stage before remembering that the others were in the basement. He swore softly.  _'This is very bad.'_  He turned to Luka and the wolf looked at him strangely. "Can you stay here for a bit. Everyone seems to have wandered off. I need to just go get them."

"Alright," Luka agreed.

 _'At least he listens,'_  Freddy thought before hurrying towards the basement. He knew very little about the basement, as he and the other animatronics never really went down here, but he ran along the halls, hoping to run into someone. He did. Quite literally.

"Oi! Mate what be the problem here," Foxy said after the pair collided. Freddy quickly apologized and got off his friend, helping him back to his feet.

"Yeah," Chica added, "you look like you saw a ghost." Foxy's visible eye narrowed.

"Did the Marionette do something ta ye?" he asked.

"Not to me," Freddy said, "however...something's wrong with Luka."

"Luka?" Foxy asked, "the lad's awake?" Freddy nodded.

"There's a problem though," Freddy explained, "he didn't remember me at all. I don't think he remembers any of us."

"That is a problem indeed," Foxy said.

"What do we do?" Chica asked.

"I'm hoping that his uncle with shock his memories back," Freddy said, "or at the very least he'll remember him."

"Ye two go back up," Foxy said, "I'll find the others as fast as I can and we'll meet you up there."

"You sure?" Freddy asked. Foxy nodded and ran off without another word, back the way Freddy had come. "C'mon Chica. Let's go."

They made their way back up to the stage where Luka was waiting obediently. He looked up, no recognition in his eyes at all. "Luka?" Chica asked.

"Yes?" the wolf replied. Chica sighed before flashing a smile.

"Nothing," she said, "I'm Chica. It's nice to have another member of the family."

"Family?" he asked before humming, "I suppose so. I'm glad to meet you."

 _'Nice move Chica,'_  Freddy said as the chicken went to sit beside him, chattering on about only they knew what.  _'Now Foxy...hurry.'_

* * *

__

When Foxy returned with Jason and Bonnie, it was clear Jason was livid. Luka looked up when they approached, curious. Clearly he did not recognize his uncle at all. "So Luka," Chica said, hopping off the stage and running over to the group. She slung an arm around Bonnie and flashed a smile. "This here's Bonnie," She said, "he's a bit shy but he's really sweet too."

"Um...h-hi," he said softly.

"I be ol' Captain Foxy," Foxy announced loudly, "though ye just need ta call me Foxy lad." Luka seemed amused by him, laughing.

"Nice to meet you two," he replied.

"And I'm your-" Jason began.

"Mechanic!" Chica interrupted, "he's the one who fixes us up when something happens. He's also the only human who knows that we're actually alive!"

"I see," Luka said. Jason shot Chica an annoyed look but she shrugged and hurried back over to Luka. The others followed at a slower pace, though Foxy paused as he reached Freddy.

"Did ye go ta see the Marionette?" Foxy asked.

"Not yet," the bear replied, "I wanted to wait until we were all here."

"That is likely best. Let's get going." Freddy nodded to Chica and the chicken nodded back.

"We have someone else we wanna introduce you to Luka," she said, "we're gonna show you the person who created us."

"Created us?" Luka asked, clearly confused.

"Yeah. The one who made us alive. Come on." She herded Luka towards Pirate's Cove, much to the younger's protest. She ignored him, and they all made their way back into the Marionette's room. It looked up as they entered, eying Luka.

"Ah," it said, "You're finally awake Luka."

"Uh yeah," Luka said, "Hi."

"Something's wrong with him," the Marionette said.

"Yeah, you broke him," Freddy muttered. The Marionette stood, anger sparking to life again.

"You would do best to stop accusing me Fazbear," it hissed, "I had no part in this." It turned away, muttering softly. "Though...to think he held this much power..."

"Ye claim not ta do this," Foxy said, "but ye know who did."

"I do," the Marionette said, turning back, "this...is not my work."

"It was Golden Freddy...wasn't it." It turned its gaze to Bonnie and the rabbit flinched away.

"You...are correct," it said at last, "he has gained power beyond my knowledge."

"What do you mean?" Freddy asked.

"I have kept an eye on you all," it rasped, "however, he seemed to have slipped under my radar for a time. For him to be able to suppress his memories to such an extent...I hate to admit I'm almost impressed."

"Can we help him?" Chica asked, "I know there's always a price but..."

"I cannot help him," the Marionette said, "For me to remove what has been done it would cause massive damage. It may even unhinge his soul from this world. I will not end his life so carelessly."

"There has to be something!" Chica argued.

"Aye, the lass be right," Foxy said, "there must be a way." The Marionette was silent, and it almost seemed as if it had forgotten they were there.

"Bring Golden Freddy's physical form to me," the Marionette said, "removing his being should weaken his hold on Luka. Then...he might be freed. For now, keep watch on him. He is vulnerable."

"All right. Let's hurry." Chica and Bonnie ran off, Freddy and Jason following at a slower pace with Luka in tow.

"Did you have something to say?" the Marionette asked. Foxy nodded, eying him.

"Golden Freddy...he won't be going down without a fight," Foxy said, "therefore...I believe I be needing something from ye."

"Oh?" it said, "and would that be?" Foxy's one golden eye glittered with determination.

"I need ta make a deal with ye."

* * *

 

"This is hopeless," Bonnie said, sighing from his place. Chica leaned against him, nodding.

"We'll never find it at this rate," she chirped.

"Enough," Freddy said, "We  _ **will**_  find it. We have to."

"I know Luka's a bit out of sorts," Bonnie said, "but wouldn't he have been useful? We lost two pairs of eyes on this."

"Luka might find himself on his own," Freddy said, "but I don't trust to leave him alone. Golden Freddy could lash out at any time. We don't know how fast he's regenerating after all."

"That's true," Chica said. She closed her eyes, a smile gracing her face. "Hey. Won't it be great once Golden Freddy is gone? We'll be able to relax and actually live. All of us. Together."

"That would be great," Bonnie mused, smiling, "though we couldn't go outside still but it'd be nice to just be able to relax."

"Yeah," Freddy agreed softly. He heard footsteps and looked up, seeing Foxy. He frowned. "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere particular," the fox answered, "any luck with Golden Freddy?"

"None. We found nothing."

"We're getting nowhere," Chica chirped.

"Especially with Luka the way he is," Bonnie agreed.

"Perhaps we should regroup," Freddy said, "we should continue looking for Golden Freddy but one of us should stay behind with Jason and Luka. We might be able to snap him back into reality."

"We could go in shifts," Bonnie suggested. Foxy nodded.

"I'll go first," he offered, "I'd like to see if the lad recalls anything at all." He was gone before any of them could reply. Freddy sighed, rubbing at his temple.

"Has anyone else noticed that Foxy started acting weird?" Bonnie asked.

"He has," Freddy said, "and I think it has to do with the Marionette."

"What should we do?" Chica asked, "should we go ask the Marionette?"

"No," Freddy replied, "that creature won't tell us anything. Let's keep looking."

"Right!" Bonnie and Chica announced together, eyes glittering like when they had first become animatronics.

 _'Like old times,'_  he mused,  _'if only it can stay like this...but I doubt it.'_


	17. Reawakening the Beast

"I found it! I found it!" Freddy's head shot up as Bonnie tore towards him so fast that he skidded and fell trying to stop. He picked himself up, shaking his head.

"What in the world are you going on about?" the bear asked. Bonnie hopped up, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him along.

"I found something," he said breathlessly, "but we don't know if it's where the suit is or not. We didn't go in yet cause we wanted to get you first."

"What did you find?" Freddy asked, pulling his arm from Bonnie's excited grip.

"Well it was kind of an accident," Bonnie admitted, "I kind of fell but when I did the wall gave way a bit. Foxy tore it open the rest of the way and there's some kind of hallway and room behind there."

"A boarded up room hidden like that?" Freddy muttered, "sounds like it could be what we're looking for. We'd better hurry and see what's back there." He glanced over at the stage where Luka sat with his uncle and cousin. Jason had been forced to bring Nina along again, though since it was mid-morning the little girl was much more full of energy than usual. Luka was happy to play with her, so Nina had no idea he didn't remember her. "Come on."

The pair made their way back to the basement, though this time Freddy felt something ominous in the air. He saw Bonnie shudder and give him a worried glance before the rabbit led him to the place he had mentioned. Chica and Foxy were waiting outside the massive hole, Foxy glancing around as if looking for something. "About time you got back," Chica chirped.

"Did either of you go inside?" Freddy asked. Both animatronics shook their heads. "Good. Things might get messy if Golden Freddy's suit really does lie in there."

"We best be checking it out," Foxy said, "every minute we wait is more energy fer the killer."

"True," Freddy said, "let's go in then." He led the way through the hole, feeling cold, damp air reach him. It normally wouldn't effect them, but something about the feel made him paranoid. He picked his way through the hallway carefully, gripping the door handle at the other end. It didn't budge. "Either it's locked or completely stuck shut."

"Aye, that ain't surprising," Foxy said.

"Can we break it open?" Chica asked. Freddy shook his head.

"I doubt it," he said, "we should ask Jason if he could help."

"I'll go send him this way," Chica said, "He's gonna want someone to wait back with Nina and with Luka a bit messed up right now he wont trust him alone. So I'll stay back there cause if a fight does break out I'm no real help." She hurried off, leaving them in the darkened hall.

"Something be very wrong here," Foxy murmured. Freddy nodded in agreement, looking at the door again. It wasn't wood like every other door in the establishment, but metal. Clearly whatever was behind this door wasn't meant to be found.

'All of this trouble,' Freddy thought, 'If Golden Freddy's physical form isn't back here...then...what is? Do we even want to know?' He looked at the door again, lying his hand against the metal. A soft clink resounded around them. 'Just lying my hand on it brings on bad feelings. It's like the very source of the world's malice is behind this door.'

"Hey Freddy?" He blinked, turning to look at Bonnie. "You okay? You were staring off into space for a bit." He pulled his hand away from the door, feeling as if something was trying to draw him back in.

"I'm fine," he said, "I'm just anxious." Bonnie nodded in understanding, a comforting presence by his side. Foxy was still standing behind them, gold eyes analyzing the area around them. He was the only one who was prepared for Jason's sudden appearance.

"Chica said you found it?" Jason asked.

"Maybe," Freddy said, "we need this door open to find out." Jason nodded and moved past him, kneeling in front of the door lock. He pulled out a thin tool from his pocket, sliding it into the lock.

"Good thing I know my way around a lock," Jason mused. They were silent until a hollow click sounded around them. Jason stood, pocketing his tool once more. "The door's open. All that's left to do is go in."

'This is it,' Freddy thought, reaching for the handle. He was surprised when a hand stopped him. He looked over at Foxy. "What? Is something wrong?"

"Just let me," Foxy said simply, sliding between his and the door, grabbing the handle. He felt a small flash of annoyance but said nothing. As the door opened he felt himself freeze, something dark settling over him.

They entered the room carefully, waiting for something or someone to strike them. They'd expected an immediate attack. They'd expected their target to be hidden. Neither assumption was correct. There, directly across from the door, was Golden Freddy's suit. It was limp, slumped against the wall like a lifeless doll. Freddy stared at it, only broken from his surprise by the sound of Jason gagging behind him.

"Good God," the man said, "that scent is putrid. Though you three don't smell it I assume."

"Aye, that be correct," Foxy stated, walking towards the empty suit.

"Foxy, back off," Freddy ordered. The fox, as usual, ignored him.

"Relax mate," Foxy said, crouching by the suit, "if Golden Freddy were to attack, he would have already. However, don't let yer guard down till the job be complete. As fer the source of the smell..." He tore the fabric of the suits throat, pulling the head away. Beneath it, rotting and nearly decomposed, was a deformed human head. "I believe it be this. We never did clean up this one."

"No, we didn't," Freddy admitted, "but we were young and out of control. We let our hatred get the better of us."

"Aye," Foxy replied. He dropped the suit's head back over the rotting corpse underneath, forever frozen in its last moments of horror. Foxy stood, using his one good hand to lift part of it. "Come and help lads. We best hurry this to the Marionette." Bonnie and Freddy hurried to help, lifting the over sized suit the best they could. Jason kept his distance, though they understood why.

They dragged it out into the hall, managing to move a few more feet before a low growl reached their ears. 'No,' Freddy thought, turning to look behind them, 'Not now.' Golden Freddy's half formed body stood behind them, parts covered in black sludge where they had not yet reformed fully. His eyes were glowing brightly, white pupils piercing. Patches of rotting flesh showed through the unformed suit, giving him an even more horrifying appearance.

"Did you truly think I'd just let you walk out of here?" Golden Freddy challenged, voice frigid but warped; as if the man had been gargling glass. "You won't make it far enough to finish your little deal. Here is where you will die. Permanently." Bonnie shrank back slightly, ears flattening. Foxy dropped his portion of the suit, stepping forward with his hook ready.

"Go," he said, "Ye two get to the Marionette."

"But Foxy," Bonnie began. The fox didn't even glance back, tail twitching in determination.

"Go now," Foxy said, "Don't make me regret saving yer hides." Freddy shifted the weight in his hands, staring at his friend.

"Please, be careful," he said. Foxy gave a loud laugh and though Freddy couldn't see his face he just knew the pirate was grinning wildly.

"Aye," Foxy said, "I be knowing that." Before they could protest further the fox raced forward, driving his hook deep into Golden Freddy. The beast roared angrily, sluggish movements unable to stop the smaller animatronic from slipping away.

"Let's go," Freddy said. Bonnie nodded reluctantly and together they ran back towards the stage area. They saw Luka and Chica seated on the stage, and both stood immediately. Nina was asleep on the stage behind them, and Jason ran to his daughter.

"You got it!" Chica said, "but where's Foxy?"

"Got what?" Luka asked, confusion on his face, "what's going on."

"Just stay quiet," Freddy said, grunting under the weight of the animatronic. Chica ran to help them, pulling the massive mass of metal and human corpse towards Pirate's Cove. Freddy blinked as Luka slid in beside him, determination on his face.

"I might not know what's going on," he said, "but I won't let people get hurt because of me." Freddy nodded, and the four dragged the suit into Pirate's Cove, finally dropping it before the Marionette.

"You retrieved it," it rasped, "good. Now go. Hold Golden Freddy back while I untangle his soul. He was desperate to cling to life, and his soul is warped and threaded through this physical body." A loud laugh echoed through the restaurant, cold and full of madness.

"Come on out little children!" Golden Freddy called, "Or else I'll shred the two humans!"

"Go," the Marionette urged, a dark mist beginning to form around its body, "hold him off until this is finished, and then all he needs is death to finish him." Luka ran back out of the room, Chica and Bonnie close behind. Freddy looked down at the fragile looking form before him.

"Thank you," he said. The Marionette gave no response and Freddy left, running after his friends. When he appeared in the stage room Golden Freddy was grinning, insanity clouding his normally clear pupils.

"There you are," he said with a grin, "everyone's all here. Too bad this one was a bit more...difficult to manage." He yanked something forward, throwing it to the floor between himself and the others.

"Foxy," Chica breathed, tears gathering in her eyes, "he can't be...dead can he?" The fox lie unresponsive on the floor, eyes closed and arms completely severed from his torso. One leg was twisted and mangled, nearly torn from his body at the knee. Rips dressed his chest and back, revealing the severed wires and crushed beams beneath.

"Please forgive my roughness," Golden Freddy mocked, "he always was a rebel."

"You bastard!" Before anyone could stop him Bonnie had thrown himself forward. Golden Freddy backhanded him roughly, sending him skidding across the floor.

"Fools!" he roared, "I may not have my full form back, but I am more powerful now. This is where you will die once more. No longer will you monsters roam. I-"

SNAP!

Golden Freddy stopped abruptly, looking down in shock. Some point during his rant Luka had moved forward, crushing and breaking multiple beams in the man's arm. The rotting flesh beneath was torn, showing a severed bone beneath it.

"You talk too much," Luka said simply. To their surprise, Golden Freddy merely laughed, grabbing Luka's throat with his half-mangled arm.

"You I will kill slowly," he stated, "A fitting death for such an unneeded pest." His hand restricted, Luka's eyes widening at the silicone tore and metal cracked. "But first, perhaps I'll torture you a bit first with your own memories." Luka tensed before he jerked violently, jaw open in a silent scream. Golden Freddy laughed, grabbing one of the arms grasping blindly at his arm. "Do you recall everything. Every person you watched die without being able to stop it."

"Screw you," Luka choked out. Golden Freddy ignored him.

"And now, I'll tear you apart so your friends can watch. Piece by pitiful piece." Metal groaned again, threatening to break when a voice rang out over them all.

"Stop!"


	18. Destruction

"You," Golden Freddy said, grip still secured around Luka's neck, "I was wondering when you'd get fully involved...Marionette."

"I try to stay uninvolved," it stated, "However, you have left me with no choice. Now, release the boy. Your soul has been forcefully torn from the suit it once clung to. Now all that's left is the break the piece attached to this form you've donned."

"You can do nothing," Golden Freddy stated, "you cannot act without an equivalent exchange. Your own personal rule isn't it?"

"In most situations," it admitted, "however...for you I may make an acceptation. I was never fully aware of you at first. You slept so long, and the idea that a soul would stick without my power was unthinkable. When you awoke, I deemed you nothing worthy of my attention. It seems I was mistaken to let you roam for so long."

"I will break this little pet of yours," Golden Freddy threatened, squeezing Luka's arm and throat, "and then I will break you. You can only flee. You've never fought someone who can fight back."

"Do...it..." Everyone's focus shifted to the person they'd believed to be dead. Foxy looked up with his one visible eye from his broken position. Gold locked with black voids. "Ye...made a deal with me..."

"I did," the Marionette said, shifting his gaze back to Golden Freddy, "seems I won't be breaking my rules after all. He has invoked his deal with me. So it will be done." Faster than anyone could see the Marionette shifted to stand behind Golden Freddy. He placed his hand on the arm holding Luka's neck. A black spark traveled between the contact of the Marionette's hand before the mechanics in Golden Freddy's arm sudden exploded outward. Shattering in a silent explosion. Parts of metal and decaying skin struck the floor before turning into the same black goo covering portions of Golden Freddy's body. Luka coughed, wheezing as he tried to breathe through broken mechanics. The Marionette waved its hand and Luka's throat popped and clicked, the pieces mending themselves in seconds. "Do not injure yourself again," it warned, "I will not fix you next time."

"You won't have to," Luka said, standing.

"You think you can kill me?" Golden Freddy growled, "you will be unable to do so! Do you think I can't guess at your wager with this mangy fox? You cannot touch me again." A flicker and the Marionette drove its hand through the man's chest, standing behind him once more.

"Clearly you do not hear all," the Marionette mused, retracting its hand and flicking of the bits of black goop covering the appendage. "My deal with the fox was to do anything in my power to ensure Luka's safety when he called upon it. As of now, the only way to ensure that boy's safety is to kill you. That and you have personally irked me as well."

"Uninvolved my ass," the man growled before whipping around and grabbing the Marionette's body, bending until a resounding crack echoed through the empty restaurant. He dropped the limp body, sneering as he turned away. "All powerful? I think not."

"Surely you didn't truly believe something so crude could kill me." The Marionette rose, body rippling as it righted itself. Golden Freddy snarled, glaring. Two sets of white pupils met angrily. "I am a being who cannot die. Can you say the same for yourself?"

"Every being can die," Golden Freddy retorted.

"I cannot." The Marionette flickered out of sight and Golden Freddy snorted.

"Coward," he said before yelling. Luka retracted his fangs from the man's arm, moving out of range faster than possible. "You've improved kid, I'll give you that."

"That's not Luka," Chica whispered. Freddy stared at Luka, eventually noticing the minute difference only Chica had seen. Where Luka's bright emerald eyes had once been now sat two black voids, white pupils glowing within.

"The Marionette," Freddy said slowly. Luka's body nodded.

"I am not meant for battle on my own," the Marionette stated, voice overlaying Luka's, "however, with Luka's physical structure and my own power, this should be a quick fight."

"How nice," Golden Freddy said, "I'll be able to kill you both at once." Luka's eyes narrowed.

"Try me."

Golden Freddy gave a roar of challenge, trying to grab him. Luka was faster, shifting out of the way and lashing out, claws ripping deep into metal while black sparks splintered the metal into pieces. The Marionette's power had made Luka's body faster and stronger; their combined mentality making it that much easier to outmaneuver Golden Freddy. However, that didn't mean the larger animatronic didn't score some good hits.

"This is bad," Chica murmured.

"You're right," Freddy said, "At this rate...they'll all get themselves killed." The fight continued savagely, fangs snapping and the sound of metal breaking echoing all around them. The odds were even, until Golden Freddy managed to grab him by the throat again, lifting him an inch or so off the floor.

"I've had enough of you," the man growled, "It's time for you two to lie down and die."

"I don't think so," Luka choked out, "don't kill us off so easily." Golden Freddy cocked his head before jolting, looking over his shoulder. The Marionette stood behind him.

"You," it said slowly, "have lived long enough." Golden Freddy gave several harsh spasms, dropping Luka roughly onto the floor.

"You," the man ground out, "will pay for this."

"Not likely," Luka replied. For a moment Golden Freddy went still before most of his torso exploded outwards, spraying Luka with a combination of metal and flesh. The damage rippled upward, tearing Golden Freddy apart until he was a mess of torn metal, fabric, and flesh. The remains fell to the floor with a loud thud before dissolving into a black mist and fading away.

"Is he...dead?" Bonnie asked, walking over gingerly.

"Yeah," Luka said, "I think so." The wolf turned his head to give them a lopsided grin. "Told you I'd help you guys out." Chica jumped on him, blubbering as she clung to him. Bonnie joined them, laughing but crying at the same time. Freddy gave a soft smile, looking at the trio before recalling Foxy. He walked over, helping the fox sit up.

"It be hard ta believe ain't it," Foxy said, tail swishing and eye bright.

"Yeah," Freddy said, "for so long we've lived with the knowledge of him looming over us. Now that he's dead...things are gonna change aren't they."

"Aye," Foxy replied, "but for the better. No more death and destruction. No more wondering every night whether or not he'll murder. For once things seem ta be getting better." Foxy frowned, looking over at the other animatronics. "For some of us at the very least."

"What do you mean?" Freddy asked. Foxy shook his head, turning to look at the Marionette.

"Well," Foxy said, "ye held yer end of the deal. Time fer me ta value mine."

"Yes," it replied, "and after this night is over, I shall disappear. I do  _ **not**_  want to be summoned again."

"Not likely to happen," Freddy said. Bonnie and Chica came over to sit around Foxy, Luka standing off to one side before approaching. He sat beside Freddy, watching the Marionette.

"What exactly was this deal?" Chica asked, "I mean we heard part of it but..."

"I asked the Marionette ta protect Luka at all costs when I invoked our deal," Foxy said, not looking at anyone other than the Marionette. It nodded, watching them.

 _'For some reason he's not as scary now,'_  Freddy said,  _'Maybe because of the knowledge that he save us but...it seems like something else.'_

"As for Foxy's end of the deal," the Marionette said, "well...it was a life for a life."

"W-what?" Bonnie stuttered.

"If I had ta invoke our deal," Foxy said softly, "My life was ta be given in exchange. I had ta ensure the lad survived."

"But Foxy," Chica began, tearing up, "You promised us all those years ago...you said you'd always be with us."

"It was bad enough when we thought you'd been scrapped away," Bonnie said, nearly shaking in his anger, "but now...your giving up your life willingly? It makes no sense."

"I did what had ta be done," Foxy replied, "I've lived long enough. Luka's life has barely begun. Ye three will be fine without me. Freddy, will you help me stand?"

"Of course," Freddy said softly, "I know there's no stopping you once you've decided on something." Foxy nodded, managing to get to his one good leg, leaning on Freddy for support. Chica and Bonnie were protesting, but Freddy noticed Luka sitting perfectly calm.

 _'After all the work he did on Foxy,'_  Freddy thought,  _'he looks so serene. Does he know something we don't? Something from when he was being controlled by the Marionette?'_

"Your payment," the Marionette rasped, breaking him from his thoughts.

"You can't take him!" Chica cried out, "we're a family! How can you do such a thing to us?!" The Marionette ignored her, drifting closer to Foxy and reaching out a hand. Foxy closed his eyes gently, looking content with himself. Chica tried to lunge for it, but Bonnie held her back, murmuring softly to her. She released a pained sounding wail and Freddy saw the Marionette's gaze shift, looking at Luka instead. A soft chuckle escaped the Marionette, his hand landing roughly on Foxy's head before it retreated.

"Consider your debt paid," it stated. Foxy's eye opened, staring at the Marionette incredulously. Chica's cries quieted. No one moved.

"How..." Foxy trailed off.

"Your friend Luka pointed something out while we were fused together," it replied, "It was due to my own neglect that Golden Freddy was allowed to rampage for so long. You suffered for so many years because I turned a blind eye. If anything, I owe a debt to all of you. I do not like it, but it appears to be true."

 _'So that's it,'_  Freddy thought, looking at Luka. The wolf was smiling, eyes glittering brightly.  _'We're all okay then.'_

"However," the Marionette's next word came as a bombshell, drawing his focus back to it, "It appears I still have a debt despite my generosity. Therefore I have a deal for you Luka. Whether or not you take it depends on you, but it will clear my debt either way."

"What is it?" Luka sounded cheeky, as if enjoying the Marionette's annoyance for the moment. His expression changed at the Marionette's next words.

"Do you wish to be human again?" it asked, "I can return you to your past state of being and wipe the thought of your death from the minds of people who knew you and believe you are dead. Meaning your uncle and cousin's memory will be unaffected."

"My nephew...can be human again?" Jason asked shakily. Nina, who was in his arms, opened her eyes groggily, having just heard her father's words.

"Luka's...not ours," she murmured sleepily before shifting and falling back to sleep.

"Well?" The Marionette asked, "your answer." There was silence for a few minutes, no one even breathing.

"Do it Luka," Chica said eventually, "you belong with your family...and it's not like we'll never see you again. You can come visit again."

"She's right," Bonnie murmured, "You should be happy."

"Is that all you want?" Luka asked, looking around, "Is that all any of you want?" They all nodded at him and with a sigh Luka stood up.

"Alright," the Marionette said, holding out a hand, "come with-"

"I can't accept it," Luka said, cutting him off, "I'm happy. Being here...it isn't an ideal situation but I refuse to act like nothing happened. I've been like this for a while, and I've grown so close to these four. My uncle and cousin...they and my mother are all I have in the human world. This way, less people get hurt. I love my mother but I feel its too late to go back now. She's had time to grieve and accept. If I go back, anything could happen and kill me. Then she'd be in pain all over again. So...I'm happy here."

"Is that really what you want Luka," the Marionette said.

"It is," he said before grinning, "maybe instead of offering that to me you could have just fixed Foxy."

"Don't push it." Within the blink of an eye the Marionette disappeared. They were all silent for a while before Luka whipped around.

"Well," he announced, "let's get cleaning up. We'd never be able to explain to Scott if we don't. Uncle Jason, can you fix Foxy?"

"Of course I can," the man said, "leave it to me."

"Alright," Luka said, "Time to return things to normal."


	19. Contentment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter for Golden Curse. I'll be uploading chapter 1 of the second arc soon after this, so keep an eye out.

"Luka!" The boy turned just in time to get an arm full of human. Blonde hair obscure his vision before the person pulled back with a grin. "How's it going cous?"

"Nina," he said, putting her down, "You're full of energy as usual." She laughed and flipped her hair dramatically.

"Of course," she said, "When in my life have I not been?"

"That's true," he said, "but what are you doing here so late?"

"Didn't you hear?" she asked.

"No, what?"

"I'm the new night guard," Nina said, "So I'll be here all night long."

"Nina! That's not safe!" She rolled her eyes.

"It's been twelve years since the disaster back then," she stated, "and nothing bad has happened to the guards since then. So I'll be fine. Besides, you guys will all protect me." She giggled and hugged him tightly, eyes glittering. "You know, I always knew you were in here. You and the others were too alive. There was no doubt in my mind."

"Your dad didn't share that view," he mused.

"Nope, but he does now so it's all good." She pulled back again. "I also knew you weren't going to take that deal and become human again. I'd never seen you smile so much in your life as you did after turning into an animatronic."

"I figured that's what you meant back then," he commented, "and it's strange. I feel so content now with these guys. I love seeing kids smile, and this kind of job is perfect. It's still weird even now to be like this and sometimes I still think I'm human at times. It's taken some adjusting to."

"How are the others anyway?" Nina asked before looking around, "Or rather...where are they?"

"They're all good," Luka replied, "as for where they are...I've been banished out here while they set up something in the kitchen."

"Set up? Set up what?"

"A birthday party," he said in amusement.

"For who?"

"Me." She blinked and then gasped.

"That's right," she said, "It is your birthday. But how did they know?"

"Uncle Jason may have had something to do with that. I swear that man is always up to something."

"He's changed since you became an animatronic," she replied, "I think he's realized not to judge the situation without all the facts." He laughed and she joined in, both feeling content to be like this. "I should get to work," she said.

"Nina? Good to see you again!" They turned to see Chica, her beak stretched in a grin.

"Chica! Glad to see my dad is keeping you guys well up to date," she said, "Did you hear? I'm the new night guard,"

"I heard," she replied, "but you can't leave yet. We have a party to complete. Help me drag the birthday boy in?"

"Of course!" Luka laughed as they dragged him into the kitchen, grinning when he saw everyone. Bonnie was sitting on the counter, arms spread as he called his name. Foxy was grinning off to one side, eye patch raised to reveal both golden eyes glowing with mischievousness. Freddy was smiling as well. Ever since Golden Freddy's death the bear had grown much more lively. No longer was he always the stoic leader.

"Happy Birthday!" they all called out. He grinned and laughed, letting Chica pull him over to a cake she'd made even though none of them could actually eat. 'Are you happy?' the question he'd been asked so many times before. He smirked to himself, blowing out the candles on the cake at Chica's urging.

 _'Yeah,'_  he thought,  _'I'm happy. Happier than I ever could have hoped. And if something ever threatens us again...we'll be ready. We're a team now. All of us.'_


End file.
